Day and Night
by Captain.Jay.C.U97
Summary: Yoruichi Shihōin is Seireitei High's most popular, attractive, fastest student. But she isn't just known for her athletic skills she is also the school playgirl. Her world turns upside down when she makes the new transfer student Soi Fon her new target. How did 2 people of different backgrounds, personalities and appearances come together and become 1? But at what costs?
1. Rise and Shine Princess!

_*I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS.*_

_This is my first fan-fiction so it kinda sucks. And some of the worlds regarding school within my story will be British. I apologize for that since i'm England and i'm not bothered to actually right in American school for two reasons...1) they confuse me 2)they are too complicated and frustrating. so again i apologize for that_

A loud snore echoes through the corridors. Light but rushed footsteps make their way towards the door that acts as a barrier between the dreamland and reality for a certain person.

Knock... Knock…

**"Rise and shine. Princess!"** a deep voice calls out

Zzzz... "Snore!" Zzzzzz...

**"Hey sis! Wakey wakey!" **the figure is seen banging their fist on the door a couple of times

The person on the bed begins to toss and turn, mumbling incoherent words while shifting into another position and sandwiching her head into her pillow.

More banging is heard from the other side.**"Oi Princess, wake up! I need to get ready for work you know!"** the figure shouted in an irritated tone

But the only reply the figure got was a chain of loud snores. A vein appears on the man's head and his eye begins to twitch. **"That's it, I tried doing this the nice way" **the figure yells loud enough for the other person to hear.

Suddenly the door flings open, almost flying off the hinge. Through the doorway the figure stands with his right leg raised and fist clenched.

**"Yoruichi, get your bloody ass up! Its 7:40am! You've got school!"**

**"Five more minutes!"** the figure on the bed known as Yoruichi replies

**"Yeah, I don't think so, up now!"**

The figure rushes towards the window and pulls open the curtains allowing the bright rays of light to penetrate the dark walls of the room. The person on the bed stirs once again. She lets go of the pillow, it bounces back kind of like a spring which now reveals her face. The figure has caramel coloured skin that is evenly toned and long purple hair. In a flash the girl grabs the covers and throws them over her head, cowering from the light like a vampire. Before she could return back to her deep slumber, the covers are ripped away from her. Now fully exposed, she is seen dressed in shorts and a tank top, the light seemed to shimmer off her skin and small little bumps begin to show on her skin. She shivers slightly and lets out a groan before opening her eyes slowly to see the figure staring down at her rather pissed her. She uses her hands to rub her eyes like a child, finally setting her arms down and sitting up slowly, putting all her weight on her arms and lets out a loud yawn. Her eye lids fluttering slightly before setting all her attention on the figure before her, fiery yet tired gold meets hot, raging brown that is tinted with gold irises.

The girl shoots a glare at the young man staring at her; he has lush, black hair, his eyes glazed with rage yet wisdom and the same tanned skin. Comparing the two siblings, it is actually hard to believe the male is actually related to the female on the bed. The male looked like a mere mortal, not insanely attractive but average. On the other hand the contrast of gold and purple that the female wears plus the tanned skin only springs one word to mind GODDESS.

**"What the fuck! I was sleeping"** She attempts to snatch the duvet back but no luck.

**"It's your first day back, Yoruichi"**

**"It's only 7:40!"** she yells

**"You begin at 8:30! Now get up!"** he replies while throwing the duvet on the love seat in the room.

The girl sighs in frustration as the male walks out of her room but does what she is told and gets up and makes her way towards the bathroom that is connected to her room.

Twenty minutes later she is seen strolling downstairs with a white short sleeved school shirt, the top three buttons left undone showing a good amount of cleavage but not enough so that she can be called a whore and a black skirt that is worn about five centimetres above the knees. To top it off she has her hair tied into a pony tail. She rushes straight towards the dining room. To see breakfast prepared on the table a plate with bacon eggs, toast, bacon, beans and sausages. Also on the table there is a box of doughnuts and a bowl of fruit. She smiles at a woman that looks in her mid-40s wearing a stereotypical maid apron as she puts down a freshly poured cup of coffee and cream for the teenager. She licks her lips before wolfing down her breakfast while a woman on the other end of the table reading a newspaper tells her to hurry up.

The woman's features are just like the teenagers but instead of gold eyes she has brownish black irises, which was filled with seriousness and wisdom. If you didn't know better they could have been twins. The elder woman wearing a grey blazer with a white button up shirt and grey trousers, as the woman sets her newspaper down, she takes a sip of her coffee then starts spreading butter on her toast.

**"Hurry up! Yoruichi, you don't want to be late on your first day now, do you?"**

**JHEEZE! Not even a good morning. Seriously all your ever do is nag nag nag.**The younger of the two thought

**"Yeah yeah, whatever"**

**"What do you expect to accomplish with an attitude like that?!"**

**"Eh... Like I care"** continues to stuff her face

**"Well you should since your graduating this year and you shall be joining the force"**

Yoruichi mumbles with her mouthful **"Yeah right"** Rolling her eyes as well.

**"What was that?"** The older woman questions while shooting a glare at the teen.

Finally swallowing her food she yells **"I said yeah right!"**

Taking a bite of her toast **"So what plans have you got for the future then?"**

The younger girl shrugs **"Dunno"**

**"Well then you're joining the force" **the older woman demanded

**"For fuck sakes this will be the last time I say this, I ain't joining the fucking force!"**

**"You will be joining the force, unless you have other plans regarding your future. Then please enlighten me"** she pauses and motions her hand palms up, hearing no response she carries on speaking **"no reply? So I guess it is settled then, the forces it is"**

The younger of the two women slams her hands on the table and yells **"dammit it's too early for this. I'm gone"** She storms out of the room leaving the older women shaking her head as she takes another sip of her coffee and continues with her breakfast.

**"Another argument?"** it wasn't much of a question but more of a statement, the male from earlier walks into the dining room with a black blazer, blue shirt and a blue and yellow tie on.

The older woman sighs** "yes unfortunately"**

**"Don't worry mom she'll budge sooner or later" **he gives his mom a reassuring smile. Then he takes a bite out of a doughnut that is on the table.

**"I really hope she does Caine"** sighing once again **"I really hope so"**


	2. Wishful Thinking

Yoruichi storms straight towards her room grabbing an orange sleeveless hoody and frantically putting on her black converses. As she leaves her room, she quickly grabs her bag and keys rushing to the garage as fast as possible. Once arriving at the garage, she hits the revealing over a dozen cars, ranging from sport cars to SUV's.

Beep Beep... The head lights of a black Lamborghini flicker she throws her bag on to the passenger seat and starts the car up.

Almost there… The light turns Amber…. I can make it. Gripping the steering wheel and applying more pressure to the pedal for more speed... **"DAMN YOU, Fucking lights."** She yells in a frustrated tone while glaring at the traffic lights, she lets out a sigh and opens up her bag to pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking a puff and blowing hoops waiting on the lights to change. She sighs again but this time not in frustration but in relief. She stares at the stick of cancer between her fingers and asks **"how can you be so helpful yet deadly at the same time"** sighing again while shaking her head **"you're gonna be the death of me" **Seeing the light turn green she turns left heading to school.

She finally makes it to school and heads towards the parking lot; parking in her usual spot she looks over to her left and right to see the spaces empty. She grabs her blackberry and checks the time: 8:20 it said in big digital numbers.  
**"Tch, I'm early"** Leaning back into her seat rubbing her temples. Sighing for like the fifth time today.  
Then simultaneously two cars rush into the two empty spaces a green Ferrari with and a white stripe down the middle parked on her left and to her right a red Lamborghini with black patterns on the side. She sees them and smiles as she steps out of her car, she is first greeted by a male student wearing a green cardigan over the standard boy uniform: white shirt that is sluggishly tucked in and creased, black trousers, black and green vans and lastly his signature green and white beach hat on his head with a few blonde strands of hair dangling over his forehead.

**"Morning, Yoru-Chan!"** he said in an excited and playful toner while grinning at the purple haired girl.

Only to be greeted back with a slap to the back of his head **"I said don't call me that"**

He grabs the back of his head and cries out "OW! Yoruichi that hurt" looking up into the golden eyes pouting. She scoffs crossing her arms looking the other way in return.

**"HA! You deserved it Kisuke, ya know she don't like that name"** Said by the owner of the red Lamborghini. She is also wearing the standard girl's uniform but with red motorcycle jacket and white head band on her head making her black hair look messy with some strands poking out in different directions and black Nike blazers.

**"Why didn't ya come to the party yesterday? Yoruichi"** she asked her friend while lighting a cigarette.  
**"Sorry Kukaku got stuck at one of them family meeting things"** she replied in an apologetic tone, standing with her arms crossed.  
**"Ehhh... It's cool but next party were getting smashed got it"** pointing the cancer stick at her friend then taking another puff out of her cigarette.  
**"That's a promise"** grinning at her friend.

Kukaku then drops her cigarette and steps on it with the ball of her foot. The three begin to walk towards the main entrance with Yoruichi in middle and Kisuke on her left and Kukaku on her right.

**"Our last year at this dump, this should be fun" **smirking at her friends while winking at a few good looking guys and girls as she walks past.

**"Yeah it shall"** replies Yoruichi while wearing her trademark grin also checking out some of the girls and occasionally a guy or two.

**"So what are we going to do this year?"** Kisuke asks his purple and black haired friends.

**"Dunno bout you two but I wanna leave with a bang"** she says while putting her arms at the back of her head and grinning. Yoruichi's grin widens and Kisuke only chuckles.  
**"Obviously Kukaku were gonna leave this dump being remembered" **said Yoruichi while pushing open the entrance to the school. She pushed the double doors so hard that they slammed against the wall drawing the attention of everyone towards them as they walked down the corridor everyone is staring at them smiling and some even bowing. Yoruichi sighs as she walks down the corridor.

**Yoruichi's P.O.V:**

**UGH! My life is such a bore. Even though people say I'm the most popular girl in school then why do I feel so alone? Why are Kisuke and Kukaku my only friends? No one in this school ever sees me for me. They only see me as the goddess of flash, the School's playgirl, the daughter of Satoshi and Tasha Shihōin but that's nothing because there just titles and nothing more. I walk through the corridors of this place and everyone greets me, they beg for my attention why? Because I have money that's the main reason, I'll bet my entire life savings plus my families that if my family weren't nobles, that if they didn't have money, that if they weren't so close to the mayor, that if my mom wasn't the person in charge of ****Seireitei ****police force then I wouldn't get this treatment. 'Sigh' new day but same shit. I just wish that something real will happen for once or someone real will come into my life. And when I mean real I mean someone that sees me for me and not for the titles, someone that treats me like everyone else and not some royalty. Kisuke and Kukaku don't count coz we grew up together and they go through what I do every day….**

As she walks through the corridor with her two friends something catches her eyes. She can see something sparkling from the corner of her eye. She turns her gaze to where the sparkling object is and sees the sight of someone walking down the corridor into the headmaster's office there are two golden hoops attached to two braids wrapped in white cloths flowing as the person moves and soon disappearing into the headmaster's office. As she loses sight of the owner of the golden hoops; she begins to wonder who that is. She may not know everyone in person but she has any idea of who everyone is but she has never seen anyone with that hairstyle before, it's so unique and new.** '**Hmm…New so the person must be new then…the long braids and hoops….So the person it likely to be a girl…mental note to self to find out who that person is.'


	3. Owner of the Golden hoops

Arriving at their lockers which are oddly next to each other just like their parking spaces. They opened their lockers to find their schedules within them. As soon as Kukaku sees her schedule she begins to curse the fact that she got the same teachers as last year. While Kisuke is chuckling quietly to himself and nodding, pleased with his schedule and Yoruichi, leaning against her locker with her schedule in her right hand not giving a damn about it, only one thing in mind, the owner of the golden hoops.

**_BRING BRING!_**- The school bell goes off.

Yoruichi sighs **"You guys got homeroom too?" **

**"Yeah" **replied Kukaku and Kisuke just nodded in reply.

As they make their way to class, Kisuke and Kukaku begin to talk about the party they went to last night. Yoruichi again gets lost in her thoughts of the owner of the golden hoops and to the argument that she had with her mother earlier: Join the force, Join the force! That damn woman is always nagging me about it. UGH! She doesn't understand what I want, always about family legacy blah blah blah… 

**"Yoruichi, Oi! Yoruichi!"** Kukaku yells and pushes her friend slightly - finally getting her attention.

**"uhh… did you say something?"** looking at Kukaku

**"Are you alright?" **Kisuke asked in a concern tone

**"Yeah... Just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all**" she replies while flashing her trademark grin.

Kisuke sighs not truly believing her but decides to drop the subject and ask her later.

**"Well I asked ya, have you seen Tammy lately"**

**"Pfft. Why would I go see her? I finally got her off my back; I don't need her following me again"**

**"Uhhh Are you sure you got her off your back" **asked Kisuke looking straight ahead with Kukaku

**"Yeah, why'd you…. ask"** looking to where her friends are looking she stops and sighs. She sees a certain red head running towards them.

**"Fuck"** she mutters while slapping her forehead

**"Hey Yoruichi, I missed you over the summer "**she said while grinning at Yoruichi

**"Tammy"** in an emotionless tone

The girl pouted and wrapped her arms around her **neck "we've been apart for weeks, didn't you miss me?"**

**"No I didn't"** she snaps at the red head, pushing the girls arms off shoulders her.

**"Ddd..id I do something wrong"** the girl's bottom lip begins to quiver and tears fill her eyes

**"Yeah, you're bothering me"** Yoruichi yells while clenching her fists

**"But Yoru-Baby I just wanted to see you since-"**

**"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING YORU-BABY! FOR FUCK SAKES YOU WERE ONLY A ONE NIGHT THING. STOP ACTING AS IF I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME AND STOP FUCKING STALKING ME"** she yells, cutting off the red head.

**"bbb..but iii…i thought we had something special**" Tammy stutters with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Yoruichi kisses her teeth **"Whatever" **and storms off towards her class leaving a crying Tammy and Kisuke and Kukaku laughing hysterically.

She storms into the classroom slamming the door, at that moment all the student turn their attention to the door and they immediately know the goddess is in a foul mood. Even though people admire her and are mesmerised by her they know to watch out for when their goddess is in a bad mood because for the civilians of the school its either stay out of my way or get hurt.

Yoruichi storms straight to the back of the class and sits right by the window staring outside: watching kids get dropped off, cars arriving then leaving. Shortly her two friends join her but at the table in front of her.

**"Well that was a fun start to the year" **

**"Init Kisuke, Ha! That should teach that little red head brat. But seriously Yoruichi you need pick better targets and not just because they got a pretty face"** Kukaku said still laughing.

"Whatever" the purple headed student growled while rolling her eyes, her attention still not on her two friends.

**"Wow! Someone's grouchy today."** Kukaku says with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed, looking at Yoruichi.

Kisuke cupping his hand in front of his face **"Psst… I think it's her time of the month" **He whispers but just loud enough for Yoruichi to hear also.

Kukaku threw her head back and began to laugh even harder and Kisuke chuckles quietly. Then a slap is heard and everyone turns their attention to the back of the class.

Kisuke's head is on the desk. **"OWWWWW! What did you do that for?"** Kisuke grabs his head once more also rubbing his forehead.

**"That's for chatting shit" **she said in an emotionless tone, still staring at the window.

The class began to fill, with students, many of them rushing around greeting each other, talking about their holiday even whispering about the goddess being in a foul mood and warning each other to stay out of her way. The teacher finally walks in **"Good morning class, I'm glad to have you back. I hope everyone had a good summer."** He does the register then begins to ramble about this year being important because it's their last year of high school. Kisuke and a few other students begin to nod off, Kukaku is already snoring her head off with her mouth wide open and Yoruichi is still staring out the window while the teacher is completely oblivious to the students sleeping when…

**BOOM!**

The loud sound, drawing the attention of everyone in the class, even the ones that decided to catch a little shut up. At the door stood a young girl with a small build that stood about 4ft11 maybe 5ft. she has navyish hair which was tinted with a little black, the front was cut short to ear length and she has two waist length braids that are wrapped in white cloths with golden hoops attached to the end of them. She has pale skin and cold, metallic grey eyes obviously from a Chinese decent. She's wearing the standard boys uniform with a white leather jacket that has black sleeves and on the back there is a diamond with the number 2 on it, the collar of her jacket is also flicked up and to top it off she has matching white and black Nike high top Air Forces.


	4. Owner of the Golden hoops 2

The connection of the door and the wall echoed through the classroom, snapping the caramel skinned goddess out of her thoughts and awakening her two friends from their deep slumbers. As the mysterious student makes their way towards the teacher, she glances around the class and her eyes are instantly drawn to another: Silver meets Gold. As their eyes meet both students begin to feel an odd, unfamiliar feeling at the pits of their stomachs. The feeling was very new to both off them, the ebony headed student brushes them off as nerves but the caramel goddess brushes it off as excitement. Slowly the goddess's trademark grin creeps across her face, her eyes begin to sparkle with excitement and now all thoughts forgotten only four words circle her mind: I must have her.

**Yoruichi's P.O.V:**

**Two braids with two golden hoops. 'The grin on her face widens' so I was right the owner of this unique hairstyle is indeed a girl and she's new too. Well it looks like this year just got interesting after all.**

**"Why are you late Miss?"** The teacher asked the mysterious student.

**"I was in the headmaster's office."** the student replied in a cold tone while putting her arms behind her head

**"AHH! So you must be the new transfer student**" he yells in excitement, his eyes begin to sparkle with excitement and joy.

"I don't have to be but yeah I am" the mysterious girl replies maintaining her cold tone

**"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class"** the teacher says it as less of a question but more of a command.

**"No I'm good" **she said with her trademark scowl and cold tone.

"How about you say your name?" the teacher says with a frown at the lack of enthusiasm

The student rolls her eyes "The names Soi Fon"

While at the back of the class a certain student's grin widens. Hmm…so I got a cheeky one on my hands huh? This sure is going to be fun, let the games begin.

**"Well, you may sit at the back with Miss Shihōin"** the teacher points towards Yoruichi  
YESSS! Her grin widens if it was even possible.  
Soi Fon stuffs her hands in her pocket and walks towards the desk and sits down next to Yoruichi. The eyes of every student still on her, she sends a glare at the students making them turn around immediately. The teacher begins to speak once again.  
**"Now back to what I was saying before the little interruption..."**  
As the teacher continues to ramble on, at the back of the class there is a few whispers.  
**"Hey I'm Yoruichi Shihōin"** she introduces herself sticking hand out and flashing her trademark grin.  
Shihōin? Why does that sound sofamiliar? **"Soi Fon" **she takes hold of the caramel hand and returns the gesture.  
Once their hands meet, they both instantly feel a jolt surging through them. They both simultaneously let go of each other. What the fuck was that?! It's nothing but an electric shock. She thought trying to brush off the weird feelings. Little did she know Yoruichi was thinking the same thing but then her thought slip to the fact that Soi Fon didn't even react to her touch. Hmm...Well I've always liked a challenge.

**"Aww that's sad"** Yoruichi pouts with playfulness glistening in her eyes

**"What do you mean?"** the student asks while raising her right eyebrow

**"Your name, It means broken bee, doesn't it?"**

**"Is there a point to this?"**

**"Well I was just thinking the name doesn't really suit you since your so cute"** Yoruichi smiles and winks at Soi Fon. Her reply was a Scoff, making Yoruichi chuckle. Hmm… not even blush. A smirk appears across her face. And why did I think this year was going to be the same as the others.

**"So where'd you transfer from?"**

**"U.S"** Soi Fon whispered in coldly, her silver eyes now towards the front to where the teacher is.  
**"How old are you?"**

**"Why do you wanna know?"**

**"You just look younger than the rest of us"** she begins to rub her leg against Soi's.

**"16"** she glances at the goddess with her eyebrow raised

Hmm...Not even a shiver. Feeling a bit disappointed she isn't getting a reaction from the young girl, she frowns a little but her signature grin quickly returns to her face. Her leg continues to rub against Soi Fon's which causes another jolt to pass through them.

**"Wow! So you-"** she got cut off.

**"Yeah skipped 2 years, problem?"** cutting off the goddess, her attention still towards the front

Not even a stutter, damn she really is a tough cookie. I've never had this reaction before. It looks like I'm gonna need to spend extra time with this one **"Nope, actually I think that's amazing"****  
**Soi Fon rolled her eyes in reply and began to rock on her chair with her arms behind her head and her eyelids slowing closing.

**Yoruichi's P.O.V:**

**Hold on! Did she just roll her eyes and ignore me? Who said wishes don't come true? But I better not get my hopes up after all she is new and may not know who I am. 'sighs' when she finds out who I am she'll probably fall to her knees like everyone else begging for my attention and apologising for being so rude.**

Once the bell rang everyone left the classroom, rushing to their next classes except for four students; Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Kukaku and Kisuke. Soi Fon got up slowly and began to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

**"Hey"** grinning at Soi Fon which got her a look with an eyebrow raised.

**"I wanna introduce you to my friends"** Yoruichi said while letting go of Soi Fon's wrist

**"Kukaku Shiba"** smirking at Soi Fon and sticking her hand out

Shiba? **"Soi Fon" **shaking her hand

**"And I'm Kisuke Urahara" **grinning at Soi Fon and sticking his hand out.

Okay this can't just be a coincidence: Shihōin, Shiba and Urahara I know I've heard those names before but where? She slowly extends her hand and shakes his hand.

**"So Soi Fon I heard you skipped a few years?"** Kisuke asked with a curious tone

**"What's it to you?"** she responded in her usual cold tone.

**"Just wondering"** flashing a grin at Soi Fon

**"Whatever"** she begins to walk away again

**"So what class you got?"** Yoruichi asked

**"Why do you care?"** she replied whist giving her another look with her eyebrow raised

**"Well I thought that since you're new it'd be nice for you to know a couple of people after all starting in a new place can be difficult. So what you lesson you got?"** flashing her million dollar smile.

The navy haired girl scoffed in reply and walked out of the classroom, leaving a shocked Yoruichi with her jaw hanging, Kisuke chuckling and Kukaku biting onto her knuckle trying her best to hold in her laughter


	5. The Bet

As soon as Soi Fon was out of sight, the black haired woman burst out laughing, holding onto her stomach leaning forward and soon Kisuke joined in as well. Yoruichi stood there with her jaw hanging, staring at the empty doorway. What the hell just happened?! Everyone begs for my attention. How…..What?! 'Takes a deep breathe' remember she's new, once she finds out who you are; she'll be just the others.

**"Ahaha, iii...cccc…an't believe the new kid actually did that"** Still laughing hysterically.

**"So what are you going to do Yoruichi?"** Kisuke asked out of breath

**"Pfft…. You think I'm gonna give up so easily. She will be mine"**

**"Wanna bet?"** Kukaku said finally calming down from her laughter and wiping a few tears from her eyes, now with a smirk in place.

The purple headed student grins in excitement **"What stakes?"**

**"You have till the end of the year to bed her and if I win I get your personalised Aston martin plus 10 grand and your my slave for a whole month but if you win It's the same thing but I'll give you my orange and black personalised Ferrari"** she replied while grinning widely at her friend

**"Pfft… Too easy! But alright anyways I've had my eyes on that car for some time now"** she smiles both shaking hands to officialise the bet.

**"What are you all still doing in here?" **asked a teacher.

**"We were just leaving Miss Springers"** replied Kisuke

**"Okay now, hurry you three, you're late!"**

The three run out and once in the corridor. **"So what you got now?"** Kukaku asked.

Yoruichi sighed **"History"** and Kisuke grinned **"Math"**

**"GAH, I got English so be seeing you at lunch yeah?" **

**"Yeah"** Kisuke and Yoruichi replied at the same time.

They all scatter into opposite directions.

**_LUNCH TIME:_**

Kisuke walked into the line to get his lunch and looked around for his two friends. Spotting a blob of purple and black, he quickly grabbed a bowl of miso-ramen, jello and juice then made his way towards his two friends.

**"Kisuke!"** Yoruichi shouted out and waving and began to stuff her face again.

**"What took ya so long?"** Kukaku asked while sipping her juice.

**"Nothing, just walked slowly"** replied Kisuke

**"Yeah like a snail"** Kukaku begins to laugh and Yoruichi grins.

**"So Kukaku you must be really confident if you're offering your orange and black Ferrari"** Yoruichi asked

**"Cha-I know ima win, no matter what"** taking another slip of her juice

**"Oh really, are you forgetting I've never lost one of these bets before"**

**"First time for everything"** Kukaku shrugged

**"Yeah well, I've never lost one before and I'm not gonna start"**

**"Never say never, Shihōin" **

**"You two seriously are going through with this?"** Kisuke asked with a tint of concern in his voice

**"Course, why do you ask?"** replied Yoruichi with a brow raised.

**"I just have a bad feeling about this**" all his usual playfulness replaced with seriousness

**"Why?"** asked Kukaku

**"Dunno. A gut feeling, I just think that Soi Fon isn't one to be messed with"**

**"Aww Kisuke do you have a crush?"** asked Kukaku with a smirk and Yoruichi chuckling but beneath her mask, her stomach starts to churn at the thought of someone else having Soi Fon. It must be something I ate earlier.

**"No! It's not like that, I just have a bad feeling about her that's all**" he replies still maintaining his serious tone

**"I think you're just paranoid Kisuke from what our parents tell us and all the shit that has been happening on the streets lately. Anyways she just transferred from the U.S"** Yoruichi replied matching his serious tone

He sighs** "Yeah probably but one can never be too cautious"**

**"True, so what's your next move"** Kukaku asked Yoruichi with a smirk

**"Dunno yet"**

** "You definitely have your work cut out for yourself"** Kisuke said while slurping his ramen.

**"What do you mean?"** Yoruichi asked while cocking her head to the side

**"She's smart "**he replied while taking another mouthful of ramen.

**"No shit Sherlock, that's why she's 16 and in her last year of high school"** replied Kukaku

**"No when I mean smart, I mean genius smart. Like Gin Ichimaru"**

Once the name Gin Ichimaru was brought up they all felt shivers down their backs.

**"She's in my math and science class and finishes work so fast it's actually frightening. Not to mention all the answers are correct. But it's odd she refuses to speak or sit next to anyone and if anyone does, she just glares at them and if looks could kill Jesus I mean if looks could kill you'd be dead."**

**"Really now? I've got her for History and she doesn't do anything but sleep at the back. Ha! Well if Kisuke says she's smart then she must be. Yoruichi you sure do have your work cut out for ya alright" **Kukaku said while taking a bite of her cake

**"Hmm… I've always enjoyed a challenge"** flashing her trademark grin. Apparently she's too smart for my usual tactics. Hmm…so I'm gonna need to pull out one of the moves that I've never had to use before. Kukaku was right alright there's a first for everything.

**"Eyyy… Look it's your china doll" **Kukaku said with a smirk and taking another sip of her Juice

Yoruichi's head immediately turns to find Soi Fon walking out of the line towards the stand where the cutlery, napkins and sauce are. The goddess stands up an quickly makes her wa towards the ebony headed student.

**"Hey little bee" **she says, flashing her trademark grin.

**"Little bee?"** with a confused look on her face and her head slanted slightly towards the left.

**"Yeah, my personal nickname for you. After all the meaning of your name is really depressing"** she pouts slightly.

Soi Fon gets what she needs then mumbles. **"whatever"** and turns to walks away. But then is stopped by Yoruichi grabbling her arm **"come sit with us"** Before the younger girl can respond she is dragged to the table, pushed onto a seat, tray snatched and slammed on the table.

**"Hey Soi Fon"** Kukaku and Kisuke both say at the same time and she nods in return.

**"I'd prefer to sit on my own"** she starts standing up and is about to grab her tray.

But then a hand pushes her down back into the seat. **"Now now little bee, it's your first day and being seen alone isn't a good image"** still holding onto Soi's shoulder, once again she gets the odd feeling. Damn what is up with this feeling? It's just excitement. Yeah I just can't wait to get her to bed that's all. Or maybe something I ate earlier.

**"pfft… and being seen with you is?"**

**"What do you mean? Little bee"** grinning innocently

**"First stop calling me 'Little bee' and secondly you got a fabulous image as playgirl and the goddess, everyone wants to be around or something that involves you. So those who see me with you will bring up rumours and I know for a fact your fans will be pestering me with question meaning I lose my personal space. So if you don't mind getting your hand off my shoulder and I'm going to take my leave"** she replied in her signature cold tone.

Yoruichi's P.O.V:

She knows who I am? And yet she wants to get away from me. I'm offering her a seat on my table. My fucking table! Everyone wants a on our table! And yet she still saying she prefers to be alone. Wow! This has never happened before. She actually isn't craving my attention…Maybe some wishes do come true after all.

**"Aww come one Bee don't be like that. Please stay for now after all you are on our table, if you walk off now people will still ask you questions**." she pouts and uses her best puppy dog eyes

Soi Fon raises a brow and sighs **"I guess you right, fine I'll stay"**

Ha! No one can resist that look. Her trademark grin returns to her face. Once Soi Fon sits down there is nothing but an awkward silence. The three friends are glancing at each other awkwardly while Soi Fon is busy chowing down her lunch. The silence is finally broken by Kisuke **"How about we play 21 truths or dares?" **

**"Yeah that sounds fun"** replies Yoruichi with a smirk

**"Cha-bring it?"** Kukaku replies while smirking as well.

Soi Fon wolfs down the rest of her lunch and wipes her face. **"I'm out of here" **about to stand up but once again she is pushed back down by Yoruichi

Yoruichi's P.O.V:

Is she for real? She is denying a request to play 21 truth or dares with us. Anyone in here would jump at the chance. She didn't even offer me any of her food while she was eating, anyone in here would ask first before eating. Ha! I guess I thank you Kami! Wishes actually do come true.

** "Where do you think you're going?"** she smiles and cocks her head.

**"I'm leaving; I have no interest in your stupid, childish games"**

Yoruichi pouts and a tint of disappointment is seen in her eyes **"But its fun. Please stay and play" **quickly using her puppy dog eyes once more.

Soi Fon looks Yoruichi and sighs. **"Fine"** Damn it, why can't I say no to her? 

**"Yayyyy!"** She grins, excitedly wrapping her arms around Soi Fon and quickly pecking her cheek. But she only got a look with an eyebrow raised as a response followed by an eye roll. Yoruichi then pulls away and glances at Kukaku who is wearing a big smirk.

Yoruichi P.O.V:

After all that and not even a blush or a shiver, I wonder what other surprises she has for me. First she shows no reaction to my flirting then she tries to leave even though she knows who I am. Not to mention she didn't even bother apologise about her rudeness earlier and she actually rolled her eyes just now. Hmmm….I wonder what she's gonna surprise me with next. Usually after this move, girls and even guys are turned into blushing and stuttering idiots. Ugh! So why isn't she? Damn she really is playing hard to get, aint she? Or maybe she's not interested in me or girls at all. No no no that's not possible; first when I was rubbing my leg against hers she didn't even move away. I've turned girl's bi before. I'm just gonna need have to try harder and spend a lot more time on this girl than I usually do. I'm so not losing to Kukaku.

** "Little bee, how about you start?"** she grins at Soi Fon

**"Yeah kid, hurry up and start"** Kukaku says in an excited tone

**"One, two, three"** Soi Fon says while rolling her eyes.

**"Four, five, six"** Yoruichi said with her grin still in place.

**"Seven, Eight, Nine"** Kisuke was next

**"Ten, Eleven, Twelve"** Kukaku says loudly with excitement written all over her face and laced within her tone

**"Thirteen, fourteen"** Soi Fon says once again rolling her eyes for the billionth time.

**"Fifteen, sixteen, seven-" **Yoruichi is then cut off

**"YORU-BABY!"** coming from the entrance of the cafeteria a familiar red head 'Tammy' is seen waving with her friend Chizuru (an open lesbian and the leader of Yoruichi's fan club) and girls from the fan club beginning to walk towards them.

Yoruichi then slaps her forehead. **"For Fuck Sakes, didn't I tell her not to call me that and to leave me alone? God! She's so fucking persistent" **a scowl now in place of her grin.

**"Goody! It's your fan club and persistent you say? Hmm…Why does that sound so familiar**?" Soi Fon says in a mocking tone while looking up and stroking to her chin pretending to think.

Yoruichi just deepens her scowl to cover up her surprise– another surprise, she just made a snide comment well, well, well she is full of surprises alright - and crosses her arms while Kisuke and Kukaku are chuckling.

**"I'm out of here"** Soi Fon begins to stand but is pushed down once again.

**"You're staying here little bee"** Yoruichi says with nothing but seriousness in her tone and eyes.

**"Why?"** she asks while scowling.

**"Coz your one of us now" **

**"Yeah"** Kisuke and Kukaku agree at the same time.

**"I never asked to be one of you"** she said flatly

**"Yeah but we want you to be one of us so please Bee, stay here"** Yoruichi says in a pleading tone. She never had the intention of joining us in the first place; she didn't even jump at joy when I said she's one of us not to mention she didn't even sound happy when Kisuke and Kukaku agreed. No way! Is this girl for real?! She even has me begging her to stay? Me! Begging someone to stay?!

Soi Fon huffs **"Fine"** crossing her arms with her signature scowl in place. What a bother!

Yoruichi smiles **"thanks bee"** pecking Soi Fon's cheek once more. And her response is another eye roll.

**_Now to the 'fan club':_**

**"OMG! Did you just see that! She just kissed that new girl on the cheek?" **Chizuru said in a jealous tone

Tammy's eyes widen and begin to fill with tears. **"How dare she do that to me and with that skank?!"**

**"Yeah how dare she?!"** all the girls in the fan club say together

**"Come on lets teach the newbie what happens when you mess with the assistant leader of our club"** said Chizuru raising her fist up

All members say yeah and raise their fists them storms towards the table.

At the table:

**"Lookie over there Yoruichi, Your stalkers look pissed"** said Kukaku while nodding in the direction

All the heads turn towards the direction of where the fan club is coming from.

**"Iiis ttthis ttthe ssslag yyyou met over the holidays then replaced me with"** Tammy asks as soon as she gets over to the table and her voice cracking, her eyes filled with tears.

**"First I couldn't replace you coz you never had a place in my life in the first place and two she just trans-"** Yoruichi is then cut off by Soi Fon

**"Why did you just call me?"** growling dangerously and rising from her seat

**"I called you a Slag coz you stole my Yoru-Baby!"** she yells. Now all the attention in the café is on them

Soi Fon then closes her eyes and starts to count to ten clenching her fists.

**"What got nothing to say? You're gonna regret ever intruding into their relationship newbie, were gonna make your life hell"** yelled Chizuru

**"Is that a threat?"** Soi Fon asked while opening her eyes glaring at the girls in front of her. Kisuke, Kukaku and Yoruichi still seated. Glancing at each other, Yoruichi then got up and wrapped her arms around Soi Fon upon seeing her hands clench into fists. **"Calm down little bee"** she said to Soi Fon in a calming tone. Soi Fon almost instantly starts calming down until…

**"It's a fucking promise you hoe"** Tammy yells with nothing but anger in her eyes and voice upon seeing Yoruichi wrap her arms around Soi Fon then CLAP!


	6. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

The sound of a smack echoes through the cafeteria, everyone stood there in shock as they stared at the two students. The connection of palm to cheek lingers as silences overtakes the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes are at the centre of the room, Tammy's left hand raised up by Soi Fon's face and the ebony haired student's head turned to her right and a red mark starts to form on her left cheek. Once the echo of the first slap fades, the sound of another slap is initiated. Everyone's eyes widen once again but this time Tammy's right hand is raised and her left is now lowered to her side, Soi Fon's head is now turned to the right and another red mark begins to form on her check.

The ebony headed students eyes darken as she begins to see red; her body temperature begins to skyrocket, her head lowered dangerously. The sting of the two slaps no longer felt as her rage increases as each second pasts. As quick as lightning she rips herself from Yoruichi's hold, pushing a shocked caramel goddess towards the table and then sends a punch to the red heads face, knocking her back a few steps. Everyone's eyes widen if possible and people start chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Soi Fon then raises her left leg and boots Tammy in the stomach sending her to the floor, and then proceeds to stamp on the red heads stomach a few times occasionally adding pressure and twisting her foot. The pissed off girl then straddles Tammy and begins to give her an endless amount of punches; red droplets begin to splatter all over the place.

Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kukaku, Chizuru and the fan club as well as the rest of the students stare in shock as they watch Soi Fon brutally continue the beating. Finally after about a minute of endless punches (to Tammy it seemed like an eternity) she stands up and grabs the severely beaten red head by her red ponytail.

**"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SLAPPING FOOL?!"**

Soi Fon backhands the girl then throws her onto the table, where the three older students stood frozen. The extra weight of something hitting the table finally snap Kukaku and Kisuke out of their state of shock, the blonde senior gets Yoruichi's attention also snapping her out of her shock. At about the same moment Chizuru also snaps out of her shock and sees her friend sprawled across the tale and Soi Fon approaching their beaten friend. Chizuru decides to jump the severely pissed off, ebony headed student. She signals a few off the girls to back her up, a flash of red is seen flying across the room and then a blob of navy and red hit the floor with Chizuru straddling Soi Fon, she was about to initiate an attack on the younger girl when a paled hand grabs her wrist then twists it, resulting it being broken.

The girls that were supposed to be Chizuru's back up and the three older students were once again turned into statues at the sight of the younger girl breaking Chizuru's wrist effortlessly. The only sound now lingering the cafeteria was the sound of bone shattering and Chizuru crying outing in pain. Soi Fon then throws the red head off of her; making her do a teddy bear roll towards the fan club. The young girl then kicks up, now standing up she begins to head towards Chizuru with her fists clenched.

Blood begins to circulate through their bodies unfreezing Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku from their previously frozen state. The three of them see a rather homicidal Soi Fon heading towards Chizuru, the three of them then run towards her, grabbing her and stopping the silver eyed girl in her tracks. Kisuke and Kukaku grab her arms and Yoruichi stood in front of her holding onto the young girl's shoulders.

**"What the fuck?! Let me go!"** Soi Fon yelled trying to break out of their hold but is unsuccessful she then looks at Yoruichi and shoots a glare at her.

Yikes, Kisuke was right, if looks could kill then I would be dead and I doubt it would be a quick one too. The goddess thought.

A chain of shivers runs down her spine, she then gulps and moves her hand towards Soi Fon's face. She starts rubbing her thumb against the pale cheek and begins to make a shushing sound.

**"Shhhhhh….. Soi Fon you must calm down. Breathe Little Bee, count from one to ten and take deep breathes"** she said in a concerned but calm tone. Soi Fon immediately listens to the goddess's instructions and does as she is told and starts to take deep breaths. Finally calming down she catches her breath and her body starts to relax. The two older students begin to release their hold on the younger student.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	7. Revealed Guardian

Everyone turns their gaze towards where the voice is coming from. At the entrance there is a well built, middle aged man with long white hair. He is dressed in black pants and black button up shirt with a white long trench coat over the top

**"Headmaster Ukitake"** all students greet the white haired man in unison and they bow their heads in respect except for Soi Fon who stands there with her arms crossed across her chest and scoffs looking in the other direction.

As he begins to make his way to where the fight was, all the students spread apart creating a path for the man to walk through. His eyes widen and he stops in shock to see Tammy lying unconscious on the tale and is covered in blood, some blood splatter also on the tables and floor, Chizuru holding her crippled wrist while sobbing on the floor and Soi Fon standing with her arms crossed, her knuckles a little swollen and bloody and little droplets on her uniform and face.

The white haired man clears his throat **"Soi Fon, did you do this?" **he asked in a calm tone trying to mask his shock

**"So what if I did?"** she replies finally turning her gaze to Ukitake.

The coldness in the young girl's eyes seemed to send shivers down the white hair man's back. Ukitake simply shakes his head and turns to point at a random student and yells **"You! Go get Unohana quick! Tell her it is an emergency and for you Soi Fon, My office now!" **

The ebony headed girl simply scoffs in return, her trademark scowl returning to her face as she begins to walk through the crowd. She put her hands in her pocket, cursing under her breath. Another staff member rushes through the double doors of the cafeteria, past Soi Fon and looks at her from the corner of her eye. The man has short black hair and a goatee. He is dressed in a black suit with a pink shirt and black tie. **"Headmaster Ukitake, what on Ear-". **He is then cut off by the sight of where the fight took place. **"Isshin, I already sent a student for Unohana; make sure you stay here with the two student. I will be in my office dealing with the rest."**

Ukitake then turns to the rest of the students **"Everyone go outside for the rest of lunch, this is none of your concern!"** As the students scamper scatter, grabbing their belongings and head outside, he turns around to walk back to his office when something catches his eye, he turns back to double check and he sees blood on Yoruichi, Kukaku and Kisuke. **"Except for you three"** he points to the three of them **"My office now!" **he begins to walk away again letting out a few coughs. The three of them sigh and drop their heads, turning their gaze to the floor as they slowly trail behind the white haired man.

Once they got to Ukitake's office, they see Soi Fon leaning against the wall, arms crossed and her eyes closed. She cracks one eye open when she hears footsteps approaching. Ukitake looks at her from the corner of his eye and she glares back at him. He then turns to his sectary **"Nemu make sure these four…cough…cough…wait out here".**

**"Hai headmaster Ukitake"** she replies in an emotionless tone.

Soi Fon leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes while Kisuke and Kukaku sit on the floor and Yoruichi paces back and forth.

**_Within the office:_**

Ukitake uses the mic thingy **"Attention all year 13 tutors report to my office within five minutes also Unohana when you have finished, please report to my office as well."** He then sighs, sits back into his seat and coughs a little. He then goes onto his computer looking for Soi Fon's file. His eyes widen when he sees the person listed as her guardian. But he grabs his phone and dials the number listed.

**_Outside with the four students:_**

After a few minutes of silence they hear a broadcast through the mic **"Attention all year 13 tutors report to my office within five minutes also Unohana when you have finished, please report to my office as well"**, snapping Kisuke and Kukaku from their daze, awakening Soi Fon from her little slumber and freezing Yoruichi in her place.

**"SHIT! If Ukitake's getting all tutors then he might get our parents as well"** said Kisuke in a scared tone.

**"Yeah, well what else did you expect Kisuke?"** replied Kukaku in a emotionless tone

**"Well, I don't know, we weren't even involved! Damn if Ukitake is getting our parents in, I'm going to be fucked!"** he replied with panic written all over his face.

**"Yeah well Kisuke you also agreed Soi Fon is one of us now so whatever happens, we got to stick by her and Ukitake is a reasonable man I'm sure if we tell him what happens then he won't involve our parents."** Yoruichi said in a calm, serious tone and then gives Soi Fon a reassuring smile when she sees her looking at them.

**"Exactly Kisuke, Yoruichi's right we said Soi Fon is part of our group so that means we stick by her." **replied Kukaku leaning her head back looking at the ceiling.

**"I guess you guys are right but you know my parents. It's the first day of the school year and if they find out about this I'm going to be fucked."** Kisuke said

**"Don't worry Kisuke; we'll just explain everything to them if they show up." **Yoruichi replied now giving him a reassuring smile.

**Yorucihi's P.O.V:**

**Wow this certainly is a way to start the school year. Well people always have said be careful of what you wish for. 'She looks at Soi Fon, she is still leaning against the wall with her eyes closed' how can such a little thing like her cause so much trouble? There certainly is more to her than what meets the eye. She smiles. **

The door opens getting the attention of all four students. A bunch of tutors walk through the door leading to the office and shocked to see the state of Soi Fon. Just on queue the office door opens. **"Everyone step into my office please."** He looks at the four students. **"You four as well"** Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku walk in first with their hands by their sides and looking down, Soi Fon then walks in with her hands in her pockets rolling her eyes. The four students are standing in front of Ukitake's desk and the teachers are in a semi-circle surrounding them.

"So headmaster why have you requested our presence" a teacher asks.

**"During this lunch there has been a fight within the cafeteria"** Ukitake replies

Another teacher was about to speak, when a knock is heard and Nemu pops her head in and all attention is on her. **"Headmaster Ukitake Soi Fon's guardian is here"**


	8. Consequences

**"Send him in Nemu"** Ukitake replies then coughs at the end.

**"Hai"** she replies opening the door wider allowing the man to pass through.

All attention is on the door, in the door way stands a middle aged man with pale skin but not as pale as Soi Fon's. He has jet black hair, brown eyes and glasses. He is wearing black pants, a white button up shirt and a black blazer. The teachers make room for him to walk through. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku turn to the man and Soi Fon scoffs then turns her attention to the window in the office.

**"Hello Ukitake this sure is a way to be reunited."** the man says with a smirk on his face.

**"Aizen, I must…cough…cough…agree with you**." Ukitake replies.

Kisuke looks at the two, Aizen? Why does that name sound so familiar? Where have I heard that before? He then crosses his left arm and puts his right arm leaning against it with his hand on his chin looking towards the floor.

**"So I'm guessing you called my office saying it's urgent, has something to do with Soi Fon?"** Aizen asks.

**"Yes. I'm guessing you can see the blood on your daughter. She got into a fight at lunch, sending two of our students to the hospital."** replied Ukitake.

All the teachers around them had only one look on their faces the look of shock.

**"Well shouldn't there be a teacher supervising lunch?" **Aizen asked.

**"Yes there always is but I shall investigate about afterwards. Now Soi Fon can you tell me what happened" **replied Ukitake.

**"Not much to say. She pissed me off so I showed her who she was messing with. Then the other red head decided to get involved. So I broke her wrist, I was gonna fuck up that little bitch but Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku grabbed me and calm down." **She replied in her usual cold tone

Aizen's P.O.V:

Yoruichi? So this is Satoshi and Tasha's daughter. Well who would've known? Kisuke and Kukaku she said well I'm guessing that must be Kisuke is Rowan Urahara's son and Kukaku must be the daughter of Haruka Shiba's daughter. A smile appears on his face.

**"Hmm… well Soi Fon…..cough…cough…. seeing that you just admitted to participating in the fight…..cough…cough. I'm sorry Aizen but I must expel her from our school. It is such a pity due to her talents and intellect…cough…cough…but we cannot have a trouble maker such as herself in the school."** He then looks at Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Kukaku. **"You three may leave."** Ukitake replied.

Aizen looks at Soi Fon rolling his eyes. Soi Fon scoff and all the teachers simply nodded. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku looked shocked. At that moment Yoruichi felt as if she had been frozen until her heartbeat started to increase, she started to panic and she felt her blood begin to boil. It was silent for a moment until.

**"WHAT! NO! You can't expel her Ukitake!"** Yoruichi yelled with anger laced into her voice

The teachers and her two friends jump at the sudden outburst; her two friends shoot her an odd look.

**"Yoruichi, you know as well as I do that I cannot just pretend this never happened"** said Ukitake in a calm tone and coughing at the end

**"Yeah well Ukitake, Soi Fon got into the fight because of me"** She said looking the man in the eye while calming down a little.

**"Really?"** Ukitake asked and Kisuke, Kukaku and Yoruichi just nodded simultaneously.

**"So what happened?"** Ukitake asked the three.

**"Well Ukitake, you must know Yoruichi has a fan club that follows us around. A few months ago Yoruichi got together with Tammy the Assistant president and well she thought they were dating. But I won't get into that. Anyways Soi Fon sits next to us in homeroom so we thought we'd invite her to have lunch with us. So we were sitting down play 21 truths or dare's then Tammy and Chizuru the president of the fan clubs decides to come over and start an argument with Soi Fon. Soi Fon started to get pissed off but Yoruichi grabbed her and calmed her down but then Tammy slapped Soi Fon. Then Soi fought back. Afterwards Chizuru decided to tackle Soi Fon and hit her but Soi grabbed her wrist then throws her off. Then we grabbed Soi and calmed her down. "** Kisuke said quickly in a serious tone trying mask his panic

Kukaku then said still with an emotionless tone **"Soi Fon only beat the chick up in self-defence"**

Ukitake and all the teachers then nodded. **"Even though Tammy started it, Soi Fon still beat them up pretty bad and their parents would want an explanation. But I'm sorry my decision is still the same."**

Yoruichi then felt her blood beginning to boil once more. **"But Uki-". **Yoruichi was then cut off by Aizen

**"Ukitake these three just said the girls started it so if Soi Fon is getting expelled shouldn't they?" **asked Aizen

**"Yes well this decision is hard but they got really badly hurt—".** He was also cut off by Aizen.

**"Yes but what about Soi Fon's condition?"** asked Aizen

**"What about her condition?"** Ukitake asked with a confused look on his face. Everyone else in the room seemed to look at Aizen the same way.

**"Well if you look on her file, it should say she has anger management issues and that she has been going therapy for a few month now and that she gets ticked off by pretty much anything."** Aizen replied in a calm tone

Ukitake looks on his computer and reads her file. **"Indeed that is correct. Well since she does have a medical condition….cough….that changes the outcome of my decision…..cough…cough…I'm giving her a two week suspension. Any objections? ...cough…cough"** Ukitake replied.

At that moment another knock is heard they turn to the door and Unohana walks through the door. **"Headmaster Ukitake"** she bows.

**"So how are the two students?"** Ukitake asks.

**"They are at the hospital. Chizuru was lucky she only sustained a broken wrist but tammy is in surgery. Also their parents want to sue and are demanding an explanation, why their daughters ended up like that. They also want the student that did this to be expelled"** She replied calmly.

Ukitake then sighed. **"I will explain to them and I have come to the decision of two weeks suspension for Soi Fon" **Unohana simply nodded in return**. "Well tutors you are dismissed, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku you are to go to the toilets wash up and return to class and Soi Fon I shall see you in two weeks."** They all bowed then made their way towards the door. Before Aizen left he turned back. **"Thank you Ukitake for reconsidering" **he said while smiling. **"You're welcome, Aizen"** Ukitake nodded. **"Well I guess I'll be seeing more of you in the future" **he smirked and exited the office.

**"Yes indeed, it looks like we will be having more meetings in the future."** Ukitake said to himself before sitting back and rubbing his temples.


	9. Soi Fon vs Kisuke (round 1) DING! DING!

The crowd within the office slowly disappears as the teachers all rush in different directions; the four students trail behind in silence watching as the shadows of their teachers fade down the corridor connecting the headmaster's office to the main hallway.

They continue to walk down in silence until they get to the end of the corridor which leads to the main hallway of the school. The silence is then broken by an almost inaudible **"Thanks" **Soi Fon says with her head down and hands in her pocket but it was said in a genuine tone as if she was thankful to her three so called friend's help. The three students glance at each other oddly before glancing back at the young girl before them.

A genuine smile then makes its way to the purple headed student's face **"Come on! Were friends remember!"** she replies while patting the young girl on her back.

**"Don't sweat it Kiddo" **Kukaku then interrupts while having her arms behind her head. Soi Fon then looks up at them, her face emotionless but her eyes smiling at her three companions

**"We only told the truth of what really happened and besides you are one of us after all" Yoruichi** then says still wearing a genuine smile.

** "Don't ya forget it kiddo"** Kukaku says.

Lastly Kisuke intervenes **"Besides we did what was right, we told the truth of what happened after all it wasn't your fault." **He says seriously. Then his tone totally changes from serious to childish **"Besides Soi-Chan who would have guessed you could have done something like done that**."

Soi-Chan? She thought. She raises a brow **"what's that supposed to mean?" **she asks.

**"Well you know Soi-Chan; you're new to this school. People don't tend to have fights on their first day and plus your younger than us it was just surprising that's all"** he replied in a less childish tone but not as serious as before then he pauses and looks at the younger girl, watching her nod to his reply but then he begins to speak again this time no seriousness just pure childishness in his voice **"you're also a little shorty, you're so fucking slim like a twig, oh kami! You need some meat on your bones…." **He continues to ramble on completely oblivious to the vein throbbing on Soi Fon's forehead, her right eye twitching and her fist clenched together.

Yoruichi and Kukaku immediately noticed the girl was getting irritated by Kisuke's comments and the fact that Kisuke continued to ramble totally not noticing the young girl was exceeding passed irritated and beginning to approach pissed off. The two older girls look at each other and stare at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation they then turn to see the blond still rambling and Soi Fon clenching her hands even tighter, her knuckles turning white, and the vein throbbing like crazy as if it would blow any moment. They watch her close her eyes slowly taking in deep breathes. Her eyelids begin to twitch. The two girls once again look at each other then they glance at the two figures in front of them, as if they could read each other's minds they both stepped back simultaneously deciding they would rather live then be killed by the young girl in front of them. Yoruichi and Kukaku huddle together afraid of what might happen to their dear friend, they close their eyes once again simultaneously too afraid to watch…

The two girls were so overcome with fear of what the girl would do to their childhood friend that they didn't even notice the rambling had stopped there was nothing that lingered the air but silence. They slowly opened their eyes to see Kisuke staring at them with a 'What the fuck are you two doing' look then they turned to the girl; fists still clenched, eyes still shut, vein seemed to stop throbbing and her breathing seemed to have stabled.

**Soi Fon's P.O.V:**

**I slowly unclench my fists, once again taking in another deep breathe before I open my eyes. 'You really don't know how fucking lucky you are Urahara, if it was anyone else they would've been 6ft into the ground by now but since you helped me out I'll let you get away with your foolish, childish comments this time but next time. Damn breathe Soi. Breathe.' I thought. I take one last breathe to insure when I open my eyes I can resist the urge of ripping him to shreds. As I slowly open my eye lids letting the light penetrate the darkness that once shrouded my sight all I saw was the back of the foolish blonde and a scared looking Kukaku and Yoruichi huddled together. The silence still lingered only thing I heard was Yoruichi sigh in relief. That was until the idiotic blond decided to open his mouth again, he turns around **"Oh yeah! Soi-Chan I almost forgot you're….." **that's it! I can't just stand here and watch this blond bum insult me. Next second I feel my whole body boiling, I feel like I'm on fire but this wasn't like in the cafeteria this was different I was angry at him not that I wanted to obliterate him, no killing instinct. I just wanted to smack him about like siblings do. At that moment I'm pretty sure my face was red and steam was emitting from my ears because in my line of sight I watched the ****Shihōin and Shiba women take another step back. Then next thing know I feel my right fist connecting with something hard, I try to regain my vision through the irritation that I know was portrayed through my eyes. I see my hand up against Kisuke's jaw and next second him falling to the floor holding his jaw rolling a little from right to left crying in pain. Next I know he's looking at me with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip quivering.**

_Normal P.O.V:_

**"AHHHHH! Soi-Chan! What was that for?!"** he whines then continues to hold his jaw screaming in pain.

**"THAT WAS FOR INSULTING ME YOU DUMB OLD BUM! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! AND STOP CALLING ME SOI-CHAN!"** she shouts with her fist clenched

He then looks at her once again pouting like a child. Kukaku and Yoruichi couldn't help but look at each other amused as they turn their gaze to the two in front of them. Soi Fon is dragging the blond to his feet by his collar shaking him and screaming insults. The two females look at each other before bursting out laughing, Yoruichi using her left hand to support herself against the wall while her right hand against her stomach and Kukaku on the floor rolling and cackling away. The assaulter and the assaulted then turn their attention to the two girls laughing their heads off. Soi Fon glaring at the two and Kisuke looking at them with another what the fuck look but his eyes spoke 'please help me. I'm begging you two.'

**"Soi Fon lets go" **

The four students turn their heads towards the direction of where the voice came from. All the insults, laughing stopped nothing but silence that roamed the air once again. The man known as Aizen and Soi Fon's father steps out from the shadows of the corridor. **"Well Soi, I don't have all day after all, your little stunt dragged me away from a meeting. Since you're suspended for two weeks you will be helping me at work"** he says in a calm tone yet hints of scolding.

She rolls her eyes but couldn't help but let a hint of a grin appear on her face knowing what her 'fathers' truly meant of work. The three look at each other oddly. Aizen then turns his back and walks towards the exit but stops and turns his head slightly glancing at the three older students; Yoruichi still leaning on her arm, Kukaku sitting on the floor putting her weight onto her arms and Kisuke still being gripped by Soi Fon. **"I appreciate your help in persuading Ukitake"** he says in a cold yet thankful tone that left the three older students with a train of shivers down their spine. Then turning back around without another word he exits the building. Soi Fon then drops Kisuke and follows him out before she was out of sight she turned and nods at her new 'friends' then runs off towards her 'fathers' car.


	10. Decisions Decisions Decisions

It has been a few minutes since Soi Fon left but the three older students are staring at the spot where the girl once was.

**"Well that was a fun way to start year"** Kukaku said breaking the silence and snapping her two friends out of their trance.

**"Yeah, who would have thought school would start off with a kick ass fight" **Yoruichi replied flashing her trademark grin

**"So is the bet still on?"** asked Kukaku

**"Why wouldn't it be on?"** Yoruichi replied with a confused look on her face

**"Well coz ya said she's part of our group now" **

**"Pfft….. It's just a way to get to her"** she replied flashing her grin once again but within her she felt a feeling like acid was being churned in her stomach.

**"Yoruichi if I was you I wouldn't proceed with the bet"** Kisuke said seriously his attention still toward the entrance of the school.

**"Why shouldn't I?"** Yoruichi said

**"Weren't you listening in the office? The kid has anger management problems, if you mess with her she could seriously fuck you up"** he replied still maintaining his serious tone but now his attention is on Yoruichi

**"Pfft… she won't hurt me. Did you forget I am the daughter of Tasha Shihōin and I am trained in martial arts too I can handle myself"** she replied seriously towards the end

**"Exactly Kisuke, Yoruichi can handle herself man. No need to worry."** Kukaku interrupted.

**"Like I said before guys, I have a bad feeling about her and messing with her may not be the best thing. After all she has proved there is more to her than what meets the eye not to mention Yoruichi I don't think she will hesitate to fight you" **Kisuke replied

Kukaku and Yoruichi turn their heads to each other then turn towards Kisuke and the both crack up laughing.

**"What ya mean Kisuke? Like anyone would wanna start with Yoruichi and if she does then we'll jump in"** Kukaku asks while calming down from her laughter.

**"You two shouldn't be so cocky. She clearly doesn't know the word respect. Remember when Ukitake walked in the diner she didn't even bow. Even when her dad walked in she didn't care I watched her roll her eyes whenever he spoke, she clearly knows who we are and she treats us like any other student. And the fight we witnessed it's clear that she is dangerous after all it is her first day and she didn't even hesitate to send Tammy and Chizuru to hospital. Plus your planning to fuck and chuck her I'm pretty sure she's gonna be passed pissed off and go straight to homicidal, she got pissed when Tammy called her a whore imagine what would happen, if you carry on with the bet. "**

**"Pfft… Kisuke were not cocky, you're just paranoid and she's new, she probably doesn't know much about us that's probably why she is treating us different. I bet after a week I can turn her into a stuttering idiot. Even though she has anger issues she's just like the rest, she'll probably return and apologise for her behaviour and cling to us like chewing gum stuck to our shoes. Besides who are you to tell me not to go through with this after your little stunt of pissing her off, you know she could've killed you."** Yoruichi replies with a hint of disappointment and disgust in her voice while rolling her eyes.

**"I was just testing her and a little teasing got her all wound up so I really think stopping this bet would be the smartest thing to do."**

**"Kisuke how long have you known me?"** Yoruichi asks.

**"Since we were babies"** Kisuke replies

**"Exactly, You should know when my mind is made up there is no way of changing it"** she said while grinning

Kisuke then sighs. **"Yeah, I know but just be careful alright."**

**"Yeah yeah"** Yoruichi replied

**"ya worry too much Kisuke"** Kukaku then interrupted.

**_BRING BRING! _**The bell then goes off.

**"Has it already been a period?"** Kisuke asks

**"Yeah I guess it has"** Yoruichi replied.

**"We should go to the toilets then get to class" **

**"Yeah"** Kukaku and Yoruichi replied simultaneously

The three separate Yoruichi and Kukaku turn left towards girl's toilets and Kisuke goes right towards the boys toilets.

_With Soi Fon on the other side of town in the car:_

**"What the fuck were you thinking?"** Aizen asked in a calm tone yet hints of irritation can be detected

**"What do you mean?"** Soi Fon replied with her usual cold tone.

**"Starting a fight on your first day"** Aizen replies shaking his head

**"Not my problem those little bitches wanna start" **

**"Oh wells you're going to work with me for the next two weeks until you have to go back to school. You will report to my office tomorrow then I'll give you your mission; you have the rest of the day off"**

** "Alright Aizen" **

** "You know I only said call me that when were at the office"**

She replies with a shrug.

**"So what can you tell me about the three you were with?"**

**"Why you so interested in them?"** she asked raising a brow.

**"Because they can be trouble for us"**

**"What do you mean?"**

Aizen then chuckles. **"You don't know who the three are, do you?"**

**"Enough with the fucking answer question with question thing! Just give me a damn straight answer"** Soi Fon yells in return but with a cold tone.

He chuckles again **"Still as cold and short tempered as ever, has therapy helped at all? And please calm down."**

Soi Fon begins to lose her patience. A vein begins to form on her forehead and her jaw locked together. **"Answer the damn question"** she replies while gritting her teeth.

Aizen then turns his attention towards the street, sighing. **"Yoruichi is the daughter of Tasha Shihōin the commander of the police force, Kukaku is the daughter of Haruka Shiba the president of Shiba Laws and finally Kisuke is the son of Rowan Urahara the owner of the biggest technology company – Urahara Tech. Their families are all close to the mayor-Yamamoto."**

**"Seriously?"** she replies now her arms are crossed and her attention is on her 'father'

**"Yes, they are going to be trouble to us"**

**"Do you want me to deal with them?"** she asks with a bit of excitement in her voice

**"Now now, Soi I know your desperate but that will only cause suspicion after all you're the new kid—" **

**"Yeah yeah I know, so what do you want me to do?"** she replies cutting Aizen off

**"Stay away from them until I give you the word"** he replies

**"Wouldn't it be smart if I got close to them and got information off them"** she asked

**"Yes usually but were dealing with people that are close to the government, Ukitake knows you're my daughter so he will probably tell Yamamoto and he will probably tell their parents. So they may send their children to get information off us"**

Soi Fon nods in understanding. **"Fine but I may have some trouble keeping distance from them especially the Shihōin"**

**"Aww why's that? Does little Soi have a crush? I don't think Halibel is going to be happy."** he says with a teasing grin and then he laughs.

A scowl appears onto her face and the vein from before returns to her forehead. She then punches him on his arm. The car swivels a bit.

**"Oi! Never hit a person driving a car, you know that could have killed us"** He replied.

**"Then don't make stupid comments! Damn Fool!"**

**"Ever since you went to America you seem to have gotten ruder. Anyways back to the point why do you think you will have some trouble?"** he asks with full seriousness in his voice.

**"You should know that the Shihōin is the schools playgirl, she's made me her new target, she's been flirting with me all day and won't leave me alone. Plus wherever she goes Urahara and Shiba follow. Not to mention apparently 'I'm one of them' now"** she said while putting her arms behind her head and leaning back.

**"Well try your best when you get back in two weeks if it doesn't work out ill devise a better plan"**

She nods in reply. When she sees a familiar apartment she begins to unstrap her seatbelt. The car then stops. She opens the door and jumps out before she starts to walk away **"Later, dad"** she says in her signature cold tone.

Aizen smiles **"remember report to my office in the morning at eight o'clock sharp"**

She stops in her tracks. **"Eight?! Did someone fucking throw you down the stairs while I was gone? That's too fucking early!"**

**"Well that's the time you should be at school so eight it is"** But before Soi Fon can answer he speeds off down the road, leaving her standing in the smoke scowling.


	11. Jahkuho Raikoben

The last set of bells goes off and everyone is rushing out of the school building. Kukaku, Kisuke and Yoruichi walk towards the parking lot, sometimes nodding at a few people.

**"Yo Yoruichi! Oi Shihōin!"** Kukaku yells while smacking her friend's shoulder pulling Yoruichi away from her thoughts.

**"Ya ok?"** the black haired girl asked

**"Err Yeah I'm fine"** Yoruichi the flashes her trademark grin and scratches the back of her neck.

**"Are you sure? You've been like this all day."** Kisuke asked in a concern tone

**"Yeah don't worry Kisuke I was just thinking about what I'm gonna do about Soi Fon since I ain't gonna see her for two weeks."** She replied still flashing her grin.

Kisuke nods.

**"So how bout we go to the new club tonight?"** Kukaku asks.

**"There's a new club?"** Yoruichi asks with a glint of excitement in her eyes and voice.

**"Yeah it opened a month ago, according to Ichigo and Renji it's pretty big and the best club in town"** Kisuke replied

**"Really now? Let's go then. I bet I could have some fun since Soi Fon is gonna be gone for a while" **Yoruichi said in excitement.

**"Hahaha Yoruichi you can't go a day without getting into some girls pants can ya?" **Kukaku said while chuckling

**"So it's final were going to the club then? We'll meet there at eight thirty"** Kisuke said.

The two girls nod and they get into their cars and drive off home.

_At Yoruichi's house:_

**"Welcome home Lady Yoruichi"** the maids greet the purple headed girl as she walks through the door, he nods acknowledging them but sighs inwardly.

**"Is my mother home?"** she asks the maid next to her.

**"No she is at work"** she replies with her head down.

**"Oh ok I'm going out tonight so tell her not to wait up and could you tell the chef to make fajitas I'm starving."** She replies while flashing her trademark grin.

**"Yes mam"** the maid then replies but walks away soon after.

At Eight thirty outside the club three sport cars are parked outside. Out from the silver personalised Aston martin, the purple headed Shihōin steps out in black skinny jeans, a white vest that shows a bit of her stomach and a tight black sleeveless hoodie revealing her bare arms with golden hoop earrings and black leather high heeled boots. Out of the a red Camaro with a red striped the black haired Shiba steps out with her signature head band, a red leather jacket, black jeans that aren't too tight or baggy and a black vest with red and white Nike Air forces, and out of the Green stripped Ferrari, the blond of the group steps out with his signature green and white beach hat, a green short sleeved button up shirt, black baggy jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt with white and green high top Air Forces.

**"So this the place?" **asks Yoruichi

**"Yeah it looks good don't it?"** replies Kukaku

**"Jahkuho Raikoben. What an interesting name?"** Kisuke says.

**"Well why don't we see if the rumours about this place are true?"** Yoruichi asks with her trademark grin.

**"Yeah!"** Kukaku shouts out drawing a few heads towards their direction and proceeds to enter the club. Yoruichi and Kisuke both chuckle as they follow their friend. They walk down the stairs and are amazed by the decor the dance floor is tiled with black and yellow tiles the walls painted in a different tone of yellow and has black stripped, the only source of light was the disco lights but that was enough to see and a live DJ spinning American hits. At another corner was a huge bar. The rest of the club had black or yellow leather couches with black or yellow marble tables. The three go over to the bar and look at the menu.

**"What would you like? Everything behind here is available"** the bartender asks the three while winking at Kukaku and Yoruichi.

The two girls look at each other and giggle.

**"We'll have two Gin and Tonics and Blondie will have a beer"** Kukaku said

They sit down on the stools drinking their drinks, ordering a few more and talking about if they've seen anyone they want to bed. After about five Gin and Tonics, a couple of martinis, a few beers between them Kukaku and Yoruichi begin to scan for targets while Kisuke orders another drink.

**"Yo Yoruichi ain't that china doll over there?"** she points over towards a corner where a bunch of girls are seated and in the middle Soi Fon is seated wearing her trade mark scowl. The ebony haired girl is wearing a black sleeveless jacket with the collar flicked up and a yellow V-neck t-shirt and black baggy jeans with black and Yellow Air Forces while holding a cigarette and drinking what appears to be a bottle of sake.

Yoruichi's head immediately turns to where her friend is pointing. **"It really is Soi Fon and is she smoking and drinking?! And what is up with the girls?! Well it appears my little bee is a little bad ass then"** at that moment Kisuke also turned to their direction and Yoruichi's trademark grin appears. Well, well, well someone sure is popular. What did I expect when you look like that and have such muscular arms. You're gonna be mine!

**"What is she doing here? Isn't she under aged?"** Kisuke asked

The bar tender hears what Kisuke said and turns his attention where the three are looking. **"She's the owner of this place and to answer your questions about the girls, well they all find her hot and want a bit of my boss but she doesn't give them the time of day just wait a moment, she'll probably flip at them and tell'em to fuck off. I've seen loads of girls go up to her and she brushes them off or glares and they run away"** the bar tender answers Kisuke's question.

The three turn their heads shocked. **"No way"** Yoruichi said. But the grin quickly returns and a glint of mischief sparkles in her eyes. Maybe I don't have to wait two weeks after all. So your more like me than I expected, this is getting fun.

As soon as the bar tender saw the look in Yoruichi's eye. He said **"I wouldn't try anything if I was you" **

**"What do you mean?"** she asks with in an innocent tone while cocking her head.

**"You don't want to mess with my boss, she maybe small but she is known to have a really short temper and she has the reputation of ice queen. She won't hesitate to hurt you if you get in her way."** He said seriously but not too loud as if he was telling them a secret.

**"Ice queen"** the three friends say together and glance at one another.

**"You're probably wondering why? Well it's because she is known to be cold and ruthless. "** He replies while shivering.

**"Really now?"** Yoruichi says while smirking. She then gets up and walks towards the table where Soi Fon is. Kukaku and Kisuke look at each oddly before following. So my little bee really is more than what meets the eye, a club owner huh? Her smirk widens. Hold on?! MY little bee?! She shakes her head just a little slip that's all.


	12. Blond or purple?

**SOI FON'S P.O.V:**

**For fuck sakes, these girls are a fucking pain. It's the same every fucking night. Breathe! Soi Breathe! I lose my eyes and begin the breathing techniques, I as forced to learn and began to count to ten. Finally feeling myself relax I look around the club, the girls around me still bickering about bullshit and I'm stuck right in the middle. As my eyes continue to scan the room, something at the bar catches my eye.** 'A green striped beach hat?'** My eyes widen **'white headband?'** my eyes widen even more **'a purple ponytail. Dang it! It had to be them, the beach hat and headband can be easily mistaken for someone else but the purple ponytail! Seriously how many people do you know with purple hair? There is only one person I know with that coloured hair, the hat and headband definitely confirm the two o be Urahara and Shiba. So the purple headed over there is Shihōin…. Damn it! Oh Kami! Whatever god is up there must hate me! I'm supposed to be avoiding that girl but no she has to waltz into my club. FUCKSAKES! This is so what I need! An obnoxious playgirl eager to make me her new toy, if she finds out I'm the owner, no doubt I'm gonna be seeing her daily.'** I let out a frustrated sigh and rub my temples.**

'What the fuck, am I supposed to do? I stand I may get found, I stay same solution. Damn it Halibel where the fuck are you?!'** I sigh again and roll my eyes knowing if I left then I will never hear the end from Harribel about how I ditched her or something. I rub my temples again **'Why are women such a pain?' **I ask myself silently. I take the cigarette packet from my pocket and decide it's time to let the cancer stick do its magic. I duck down within the girls hoping their presence will hide me from the purple headed girl. I watch the three from the corner of my eye as they begin to look around until…. **'UH OH! BUSTED!' **The three simultaneously turn their heads to look in my direction while I'm looking in the other; little do they know I'm watching them from the corner of my eye. I chuckle inwardly while taking another drag of my cigarette. I look around before looking in their direction to see….. **'FOR FUCK SAKES, she's coming over and so are her two lap dogs' **I thought while rolling my eyes. But before I can curse myself for not deciding to slip away and tell Halibel to meet me somewhere else, I feel a hand rubbing on my thigh close to my crotch. I look down and follow the arm to the owner and I see the arm belongs to a blue eyed brunette, my scowl deepening and soon turning into a glare as I look at the person. She smiles innocently, my warning glare soon turning into as people call one and I quote one of my 'trademark glares' the girl flinches the lust soon disappearing and her eyes begin to fill with fear. She withdraws her hand slowly but for some odd reason decides to carry on, rubbing my crotch when I look towards the direction of the goddess. I let out a low growl, I can feel a vein appearing and throbbing on the side of my forehead. I quickly shoot up clenching my fists to the sides. ****"STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME! YOU GIRLS ARE FUCKING INTRUDING ON MY PERSONAL SPACE. NOW FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLUB BEFORE YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF" after my little outburst the girls all seem to scatter; some going to the dance floor, others toward the other booths and some leaving. I sigh in relief then look up to see the goddess and her friends frozen in their tracks, a look of confusion and shock clearly frozen of their faces but the goddesses lips quickly shift to a smirk and I can tell even from our distance her golden orbs shining with her usual playfulness but something more I can't quite make out. I plop myself on the couch and light another cigarette.**

YORUICHI'S :

As I make my way towards Soi Fon I see a hand slip towards her thigh and slowly moving up. A strange yet unknown feeling begins to sear within my stomach. I can feel my blood beginning to boil and my temperature rise. So I pick up my pace, only to be stopped by a pissed off Soi Fon raising from her seat and yelling at that good for nothing slut touching her and telling the other girls to fuck off. The outburst made me smile inwardly but on the outside I wore nothing but the look of shock and so did everyone else in the club. I don't even know why I'm even shocked by the outburst, it's not like I didn't even know she would burst since the bar tender did say so after all. I couldn't help but let a smirk crawl onto my face as I watched the girls run off in different directions. **'So I'm guessing they know of her temper and the apparent cold hearted and ruthlessness of this girl. Pfft…even I don't wanna get her pisssed.'** I can feel my blood beginning to unfreeze again **'Like seriously! I swear this is like the billionth time I find myself shocked by this girl and these odd feelings I get. What the fuck do they mean?!'** I continue to make my way to Soi Fon with Kisuke and Kukaku following me.

Normal P.O.V:

"Hey there little bee" the purple headed girl said with her trademark grin and her hands behind her back.

Taking another drag of her cigarette, she lets out a grunt in response. Then blows hoops with the toxins she just inhaled and then gulps her drink also raising her arm pointing at the cup. The bar tender seemed to get the message and is seen quickly making another drink. Kukaku and Urahara are soon by Yoruichi's sides.

**"Yo kiddo, mind if I have a stick?"** the black haired woman said

Soi Fon simply shrugs and takes the packet from her pocket opening it, allowing Kukaku to take her pick then hands her a lighter.

**"It's odd seeing you here Soi-Chan" **Kisuke said in his usual childish voice then grins when he sees the vein throbbing on Soi Fon's forehead.

Soi Fon rolls her eyes in response then says **"What the fuck are you three doing here?"** in her usual cold tone yet with a hint of irritation.

Yoruichi pouts **"We heard there was a new club from a friend but we never imagined it to be owned by you. Aren't you glad to see us little bee?" **she replied the last part with sad puppy dog eyes and in a childish voice.

**"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop calling me little bee?! And to answer your question, no I'm not you're a fucking pain in my ass."** Soi Fon yelled but only loud enough for the table next to them to hear; now her tone laced with complete irritation and the vein on her forehead began throbbing again.

**"Jheeze kid no need to be rude ya know"** Kukaku said while taking long puffs of her cigarette.

Soi Fon closes her eyes and begins counting to ten then says **"Whatever"** she attempts to leave but when she opened her eyes, the three older students are seated next her with Soi Fon in the middle, the next thing she sees is her drink in front of her. She glares at them then scowls at her drink before huffing.

'Aw, she is so cute even though that glare scares the shit out of me that scowl just looks so cute on her. Ugh! Everything about her drives me crazy. Jheeze, I just want to take her to bed right now and Oh My God! Those arms of hers, there so well-toned. I wouldn't mind being pinned down by her' Yoruichi thought. Subconsciously rubbing her index finger up and down Soi Fon's arm and brushing her leg against hers.

Soi Fon looks at the dark skinned girl curiously but even more curiously she thought 'Why haven't I snapped her fingers yet? Why does this feel so right? Damn this feeling in my gut wha-' before she could finish her thoughts she was pulled out by Kisuke.

**"Are you sure were the pain in your ass and it's not just the stick that is permanently stuck up it?"** Kisuke said in his childish teasing tone accompanied by his teasing grin. Kukaku and Yoruichi begin to laugh out loud, their heads thrown back and shoulders shaking in laughter.

Soi Fon could feel her blood boil at the comment and the vein throbbing. She was about to lash out and clock the blond headed fool in the face when... **"Soi-Bean!"** a faint voice barely audible due to the music but the four heads follow to where the voice came from. About 2 feet stood a woman in a black crop top, a white jean jacket with the sleeves roles up to the elbows and white jean shorts lastly with white and black Nike Air Force high tops. The woman had tanned skin but not as dark as Yoruichi's, blonde hair and green eyes. Kisuke, Kukaku and Yoruichi to see the woman she was almost as stunning as the goddess. She made her way to Soi Fon's table.

**"Hey Soi-Bean"** she said in a teasing voice with a smirk plastered to her face.

'Soi bean?' The three students thought simultaneously laughing inwardly knowing that if laughed out loud, they would likely be dead

The vein began to shake violently and Soi Fon's face began to turn red, she closes her eyes once more, her hands clenched into fist. She growled dangerously **"What did I tell you about calling me that Harribel?"**

Yoruichi chuckled inwardly. 'Hehehe my little bee is going to beat the fuc-'

**"Mmmm… I just love it when you're all fired up like that. It looks like I'm gonna have another wicked night in bed"** the smirk on her face increasing in size as she saw Soi Fon's eyes open full of irritation and lust.

'Wicked night in bed?' the three older students once again thought the same thought at the same time. They turn to look at each other oddly, each of their faces asking the same question. They turned to look at the younger one on the table.

Soi Fon chuckles slightly and a smirk now in place.

'What the fuck?! Who is this woman?' Yoruichi thought, her blood begins to boil with jealousy

'Ahah! I win… Yoruichi you better be prepared to pay up but I must say the kid sure knows how to pick girls.' Kukaku thought with a grin appearing on her face

'Well this just makes more interesting. I wonder what Yoruichi will do, if my suspicions are correct then this is the kid's-' Kisuke thought before being broken out of his thoughts by…

**"Oops I haven't said hello yet have I?"** Harribel said with her smirk still plastered to her face. She leans across the table and grabs Soi by her chin and pulls her towards the middle, the blonde connects her lips to the ebony haired girl's. Soi's eyes immediately shut and began to return the kiss while smirking through it, she begins to lick Harribel bottom lip begging for entrance and once she is granted a full out tongue battle of dominance began. After a few minute the two pull away and breathing hard, Soi Fon still smirking indicating she clearly was the one that won the war of dominance this time, the three seniors once again frozen in their seats and blood gushing out from Kisuke's nose. Once they noticed the lip locking has ended; Kisuke immediately puts his hand over his nose and digs through his pockets to see if he has tissue, Kukaku grinning wider than before because she knows the bet is in the bag and Yoruichi shocked to the core and is clearly written on her face.

**"Ahem"** Yoruichi clears her throat Soi Fon and Harribel turn her way.

**"So little bee, who is this?" **Yoruichi said with venom in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Kukaku and Kisuke even Soi seemed to notice because her smirk seemed to disappear and her trademark scowl appeared for a brief moment before a look of confusion and a brow raised was aimed at the Shihōin heir. Silence lingers around the table, the only sounds were the people around them and music being played it was like that for a few minutes until….

**"The names Tia Harribel and I'm Soi's Girlfriend"**


	13. After a fortnight

KNOCK KNOCK!

A groan is heard from the other side of the door.

**"Lady Yoruichi, you must get up. It's time to get up!"** a female voice calls out.

Yoruichi groans once again and grips onto her covers tightly. The woman on the other side of the door sighs and shakes her head as she walks down the stairs to the dining room.

**"Martha, where is Yoruichi?"** Tasha asks with her legs crossed, a slice of toast in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

**"I apologise ma'am, I tried to get her but all I got was a groan from her"** the maid called Martha bows her head

The older Shihōin shakes her head **"It's fine"** putting down her newspaper and toast, she begins up the stairs.

She barges through the door and violently tugs the covers off the bed; chucking them on the floor. Then heads for the window and rips the curtains open.

**"Yoruichi, Up Now!"** Tasha yells

The younger Shihōin groans in response, as she slowly opens her eyes only to be greeted with a blast of light and sandwiches her head in between her pillow and curling into a foetus position in the middle of her bed.

**"Why must you make every morning so difficult? GET UP NOW!"** the elder of the two yells

A vein appears on the goddess's forehead, quickly uncurling herself from her previous position; she sits up rubbing her eyes **"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS YELL, ESPECIALLY AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR**!" she shouts bacj

**"If you understood the meaning of responsibility then I wouldn't have to yell at you and what on kami's Earth were you thinking? Getting pissed out of your fucking head on a school night?" **

Yoruichi rolls her eyes then raises her hands towards her temples and begins to rub them in a circular motion as she closes her eyes and groans as the hangover begins to kick in. 'Really, what was I think?' she thought. **"Whatever"** she replies emotionlessly, she swings her legs to the side of her bed and makes her way towards the bathroom. Tasha stands there watching her daughter disappear into the bathroom, shaking her head and sighing before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Yoruichi made her way down the stairs fully dressed in her uniform, her orange jacket in her hand and her bag in her other. She heads straight towards the garage.

**"Breakfast is on the table"**

**"Not hungry"** she continues walking

Tasha sighs once again **"Yoruichi-"**

**"Whatever"** her back still towards her mother, she arrives at the door of the garage.

**"One second, I want to talk to you about something"**

Yoruichi stops in her tracks and rolls her eyes **"I'm gonna be late"** then walks through the door to the garage whilst ignoring her mother calling her name.

Once again sitting at the back of the class and staring out the classroom was the purple headed goddess, staring out into the parking lot, getting lost in thought.

**"So, when you gonna pay up?"** Kukaku whispers, getting no response from her friend she starts waving her hand in front of her friends face.

Finally snapping out of her daze, the goddess turns towards her black haired **friend "What? Did you say something?"**

**"I said, when you gonna pay up?"**

Confusion paints itself over the goddess's face.

**"The bet"**

**"Why should I pay up? It isn't over yet"**

**"She has a girlfriend"**

The goddess scoffed **"Like I care"**

The reaction caused Kukaku to chuckle **"ya really want her that badly?"**

Yoruichi shrugs then turns her attention back to the window 'Why do I want her so badly? She's just another girl; no she isn't just any girl. She's different, sh-'she thought

**"Alright Shihōin, let the games carry on but if she loses her noggin and decides to fuck you up. Don't say I didn't warn ya"** Kukaku said seriously

The goddess shrugs once again causing Kukaku to sigh. **'Man she's really hooked, I don't blame her but still I've never seen her like this. Could she be? No, she couldn't be could she?' **the black haired girl shakes her head then decides to lay her head down and take a nap.

'Damn, why do I keep thinking of her? What was that odd feeling from yesterday? Oh wells, whatever I ain't losing to that blond bimbo of hers. I'm gonna make her mine, if it's the last thing I do' The Shihōin heir thought then looked down to her hand to see little moon shapes carved into her hand and her thoughts jump back to last night.

**"The names Tia Harribel and I'm Soi's girlfriend" **the blond says while extending her hand out towards the caramel skinned goddess, Yoruichi stood up and took the hand and squeezes it hard, she begins to dig her finger nails into her hand leaving moon shapes

**"Yoruichi Shihōin"** a smirk crawls to her lips as she felt the blonde's grip loosen clearly a sign she was in pain

**'So this is Tasha Shihōin's daughter then if the information is correct then these two must be Shiba and Urahara but what are they doing here? And did the Shihōin just call Soi little bee? '** Tia thought

The grip between the two tightened, their nails both digging into each other's hands and glaring daggers at each other. The goddess's two friends looked at each other oddly and then towards the youngest of the five who had an eyebrow raised.

**"T, let's go"** Soi Fon ordered while making her way, away from the table

**"Aw little bee, leaving already?" **Yoruichi asked in a disappointed tone and a frown now in place of her smirk

The usually cold eyes softened a little **"Yeah, I'll see you later" **then turned around and walked off. 'I'll see you later? What the fuck? Why did I just say that?'

Harribel shot Soi Fon an odd then gave Yoruichi a look saying 'better stay away from my girl or else' the blond quickly let go of the goddess's hand caught up to her lover with extreme speed and wrapped her arm around the younger girl possessively.

'I'll see you later huh?' a smirk returns to the goddess's face

The two figures walked away, disappearing into the shadows leaving a surprised and nose bleeding Kisuke, a grinning Kukaku and a slightly pissed not to mention JEALOUS Yoruichi. The goddess's hands subconsciously curled into fists as she watched the blond and ebony girls walk away.

**"I win!"** Kukaku yelled causing the goddess to turn to her black haired friend and shoot a deadly glare before storming off towards the bar, leaving her two friends to look at each other with confusion written over their faces.

As soon as the last bell went off, the goddess dashed off out of the school and straight to the club, hoping to find someone but was left feeling disappointed when she couldn't find them. She continued to go there for the next thirteen days but was left disappointed every night.

THIRTEEN DAYS LATER:

It was one of those nights where the goddess didn't feel like going out, so here she was, lying on her bed watching a movie with popcorn, chocolate and crisps scattered on her bed and floor. She sighs 'I haven't seen her in two weeks, where could she have gone?' a frown appears on the goddess's face 'oh wells, she's back tomorrow and I can continue on with this' her trademark grin creeps back onto her face and once again that strange feeling returns but she brushes it off as excitement once again. She slowly falls into a deep slumber while wearing a small smile as she thinks of a certain ebony headed girl.

Caramel eye lids slowly slide open and golden irises are revealed, she lets out a yawn then turns to the nightstand, to her digital clock it said 7:00am. 'What the fuck am I doing up at this hour?' the goddess thought. She shrugs then sits up and stretches then makes her way towards the bathroom. A giant grin spreads across her face as she thinks about a certain student. She makes her way downstairs towards the dining room still wearing the giant grin.

Tasha makes her way towards her usual seat when she recoils a bit. Sitting at the other end was no other than her daughter. She rubs her eyes just to make sure she is seeing correctly. Yoruichi who is wolfing down a plate of bacon, sausages, beans, sweet corn and toast, suddenly feeling someone's eye's boring into her, she looks up at her mom.

**"Whaddt?"** The goddess asks with her mouthful

Tasha quickly rushes over to where her daughter is seated and puts her hand to her daughter's forehead. The younger Shihōin quickly swats the hand off of her head.

**"What the fuck are you doing?!"**

**"Are you feeling okay?"** the older woman asked in a concern tone

**"Yes, now get off me. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?"** Yoruichi replied in an irritated tone

**"Well, it's 7:30"**

**"Your point?"**

**"You're usually in the dream world"**

The goddess rolls her eyes then finishes off her breakfast in a speed that could even give sound a run for its money. She was about to dash off when…

**"I heard Aizen's daughter is back in school today"** Tasha stated

**"Your point? Hold on, Aizen? How do you know him and what do you know about Soi Fon?"** she asked frantically, turning her attention towards her mom

**"Aizen is an old acquaintance of your fathers"**

**"So what do you know about Soi Fon?"**

**"I know nothing of her; I didn't know she existed until Ukitake told me"**

Yoruichi rolled her eyes then proceeded to leave.

**"Stay away from her"** Tasha commanded in a serious voice that she would only use on her subordinates

The command stopped the goddess in her tracks. **"What?"**

**"I said stay away from her"**

**"Why?"**

**"She is trouble"**

**"And how is she-"**

**"Don't ask questions Yoruichi, I'm saying this for your own good"**

The goddess rolled her eyes in return then mutters **"Whatever" **before storming off towards the garage.

AT THE LOCKER:

** "Someone's cheery this morning"** the blond sings

**"It's cos a certain china doll is returning"** Kukaku states with a smirk

**"Oh yeah, Soi Fon is back from suspension today"** Kisuke replies then looks up in a thinking matter

**"Yep and I can finally make up for lost time"** the goddess replied with her trademark grin

**"Not wasting anytime are ya?"**

**"Pfft… enough time has been wasted Kukaku"**

**"You really want her don't ya?"**

Yoruichi's eyes sparkle with mischief and a catty grin makes its way to her face

**"Yoruichi you're playing with fire"** Kisuke said seriously

Yoruichi turned to Kisuke **"What do you mean?"**

**"She has a girlfriend; I would stop before someone gets hurt"**

**"Like I told Kukaku I could care less, I want her and that's final"** Yoruichi said with determination burning in her eyes before walking away towards their class, leaving her two friends at the lockers, Kisuke sighing and shaking his head 'she's as stubborn as ever' he thought.

It's halfway through homeroom and there was still no sign of Soi Fon. A frown appeared on the goddess's face as she looked up at the clock. **'Damn, where are you? Hold on! Why do I keep asking that? I don't miss her, do I?' **she thought then shook her head slightly but her thoughts were disrupted once again….

**_BOOM!_**The door flew open, slamming against the wall, drawing all attention towards the door just like before. 'Only one person makes an entrance like that' the purple headed student thought. The student walks towards the teacher, taking slow long stride. Everyone stares at her but when she looks around they all sink into their seats with fear written all over their faces. She continued to look around scaring the fuck out of the other students, a smirk makes its way to her face but then in a blink it vanishes as Freezing Silver meet Burning Gold: the odd, unfamiliar feeling returns once again which leaves the two students questioning the meaning of it. Even the distance between them, the ebony haired girl can see the playfulness glistening within the miniature suns but within the golden orbs there was also something else that she couldn't quite make out, before she could make sense of it, she was dragged out of her thoughts and her trademark scowl takes over.

**"Ahem, Ms Fon why are you late?"** the teacher asked in a shakey voice

**"I was sleeping"** she replies emotionlessly

**"Okay, try to make it on time next time, now take your seat"**

** "Whatever"** She rolls her eyes at the man before making her way to the back, the feeling within her seemed to intensify as she got closer to the purple headed goddess but got even stronger when the catty grin caught her eye. A frown taking over the scowl for a moment then confusion overrides the frown before her face went blank – no emotion readable.

**"Nice to have you back little bee"** Yoruichi whispered

Soi Fon raises a brow then rolls her eyes at Yoruichi before rocking on her chair, making Yoruichi frown, ignoring fluttering of her heart.

**"Didn't you miss me?"**

**"No"**

Yoruichi suddenly felt like someone had tied a rope to her heart and pulled it. The feeling left Yoruichi feeling hurt, upset and confused. 'What is this odd feeling? I've never felt this way before?' she thought

**"I went to your club a few time but you were nowhere to be found, where you been?"** she asked curiously ignoring the pang of pain

"…." No answer

**"Hmm… bee?"** nudging Soi

Soi Fon opened her eyes and looked into the golden orbs the replied coldly **"Away from you" **

**"No shit-"**before she could finish off her sentence the bell cut her off

Kukaku and Kisuke turned and greeted Soi Fon, she looked at them then stood up and made her way to the door, about halfway she turned her body about 90 degrees and looked over her shoulder.

**"You three better stay away from me or else" **Soi Fon said dangerously low yet coldly then continued on towards the door to her next class.


	14. The dark side of a goddess

For the rest of the week, the goddess has been trying to approach the cold student. Every time she tried to speak to the young girl, she would either be ignored or glared at then left standing there like a fool. The goddess was not used to being ignored, so the treatment she was getting was frustrating her to no end, not to mention the pang in her chest left her with more unanswered questions.

The purple headed student made her way towards her friends with her tray at hand; she sat down with her shoulders slumped and head bowed down in a depressing manner.

**"Yoruichi what's wrong?"** the male of the group asked in a concerned tone

The goddess now slightly playing with her food **"It's Soi Fon that's bothering me" **she replies without thinking but when she noticed what she had just let slip out of her mouth , she quickly slaps her hand over her mouth.

Kukaku smirks **"So the kid got you sprung eh?"**

Yoruichi scoffs **"I'm not sprung; I'm just frustrated because she keeps ignoring me"**

**"Sure sure but like I said I'm so winning this bet" **

**"Are you sure you're not just sexually frustrated"** Kisuke teased

Which caused Kukaku to spit out her juice and burst out laughing and Yoruichi to cross her arms and glare

**"I'm not!"** she defended

They looked at her with disbelief written all over their faces

**"Speaking of it, Yoru-chan when was the last time you got any"**

The blond haired student got a smack across the back of his head in return

**"OW! Yoru-chan!"** he whined

SMACK! He got another slap across his head, he continued rubbing his head and whining, Kukaku finally stopped laughing and asked **"Seriously when was the last time ya fucked?"**

**"Umm… about a week why?"** Yoruichi answered with a raised brow

Her two friend's jaws dropped, if it weren't for the table their jaws would have collided with the floor.

**"WHAT!"** they both shouted in unison

**"Oh lord! People will die! A black hole is going to swallow us!" **Kisuke yelled dramatically while raising his arms

Kukaku raised her hand to her friends fore head and started to open her eyes and mouth. Shoving Kukaku off of her **"What the fuck are you doing?"**

**"Checking if you're sick"** Kukaku replied

**"Well I'm perfectly fine"**

Kukaku and Kisuke looked at each other oddly then back at their friend then at each other and chuckled.

**"So the china doll got ya huh?"**

**"Kukaku I told you she hasn't got anything on me!"**

**"You must want her real bad then"**

**"Yes I do"**

**"Psst…"** Kisuke whispered

Turning their attention to their hatted friend with 'what the fuck' looks

Kisuke pointed towards the lunch line **"There's your china doll"**

Yoruichi immediately turns her head to see no other than her little bee, she was wearing a black leather sleeveless shirt with the collar flicked up and Adidas high tops. Yoruichi couldn't supress the smile when she saw her little bee and the thoughts of her naked not to mention the unfamiliar feeling she gets every time she gets a glimpse of the cold girl. She watched the twin braided student make her way to a table and scared a few students away before sitting down. Yoruichi slowly got up and made her way towards the younger girl.

**"Hey, little bee"**

Even with her back turned she knew the owner of the playful voice, her eyebrow began to twitch. **"I thought I said stay away from me"** she growled

Yoruichi frowned and sat next to the younger girl **"Why are you always so rude to me?" **she asked in a pained tone

Soi Fon looked towards the playgirl to see the frown and the sadness in her golden orbs, plus the hurt tone was enough to cause a crack in the cold students resolve **"What do you want?"** she asked coldly ignoring the little tinge of pain

**"To be your friend"** Yoruichi replied with a small smile

**"I don't need friends"** Soi Fon replied simply

Yoruichi raised a brow **"Everyone needs a friend"**

**"Not me"** drinking the rest of her drink she stood up **"Last time I'm going to say this Shihōin stay away from me or else next time I won't be so nice"** she said in her cold tone but when she said the name Shihōin, she said it in a disgusted tone and turned her back about to walk off when a caramel hand grabbed her wrist.

**"What did I ever do to you?"** the purple headed girl asked in an irritated tone

**"You spoke to me"** the shorter girl replied, pulling her arm away and walking towards the exit also leaving her tray on the table

The goddess began to feel her blood boil, her hands began to clench into fists as she stared at the young girl walking away. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to so no other than Kisuke **"Calm down, Yoruichi"** he said in a calm tone.

Yoruichi huffed in return then stormed out of the cafeteria leaving everyone staring at the two doors flapping. Her two friends looked at each other thinking the same thing 'Poor Yoruichi, she's so used to getting everything she wants and having the attention of everyone. Now someone is ignoring her and finding her a bother, she doesn't know how to cope'

The severely pissed off goddess stormed down the corridor and straight towards the roof. Only to find a figure up there, lying on the ground with her arms behind her head whilst looking up towards the sky. It was the last person yet the only person the goddess wanted to see. Yoruichi threw the door flying causing it to slam against the wall, making the young girl turn around and roll her eyes.

**"What are you doing here?"** the older student asked with her irritated tone

**"I should be asking you that, I was here first"**

**"This is my spot, everyone knows that"**

**"Like I care"**

Yoruichi replied with a frustrated growl and glared at the girl even though the younger girl had her attention towards the sky **"You should"**

**"Why? Cause you family runs the police force?"**

A shocked look made its way to the caramel students face **"y-y-you know then why do you treat me like a"**

**"A random student"**

**"Er… yeah"**

**"Like I said I don't care"**

**"Oh….. You know, I like you I think we could be good friends, how about we have a fresh start?" **Yoruichi asked while walking up to the younger girl then sitting down next to her all her previous frustration and anger now gone

**"No"**

**"How about you give it a try before you reject my friendship after all everyone wants that"**

**"I certainly don't, like I said I don't need friends and being friends with you will be hell"**

Once again shock overtook Yoruichi's face **"Y-y-you don't?"**

**"Didn't I say that a few weeks ago?"**

**"Ummm… well I just thought you were you know just acting all cool for…. HOLD ON! What do you mean being friends with me would be hell?**

Turning towards the older girl **"Several reasons"**

**"Like?"**

**"First I can't stand you or your friends, second your annoying, third I don't need or want friend, forth I like my personal space and fifth I don't need you flirting with me every second of the day."**

The response made Yoruichi frown which also softened Soi Fon's gaze but quickly recovers. 'Damn, why is it every time I see her upset or something I want to comfort her? Get it together for fuck sakes' Soi Fon mentally scolded herself.

**"Oh yeah, I forgot I know your true intentions"** she raises her hands and does the quote marks **"Friends"**

A confused look makes its way to Yoruichi's face **"What do you mean?"**

Soi Fon scoffed in return **"Do I look stupid? I know I'm the next one on your list"**

Shock and panic was written all over Yoruichi's face. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

**"Silence eh? So I'm guessing I got your intentions correct? You're pathetic"** Soi Fon then got up leaving the dark skinned girl once more

As Soi Fon disappeared through the door, Yoruichi was beginning to snap out of her shock but then the words the younger girl just spoke replayed through her head. She couldn't help but feel another unfamiliar feeling it wasn't like the one she got every time she was near the young girl. It wasn't warm, it didn't make her feel excited or happy but made her feel pain and sorrow, the feeling was cold and it confused her. Her eyes widened at the realisation 'NO! Could this be guilt? But I don't feel guilt! Why Soi Fon? Why this girl? Why is it that only she can make me feel this way?' she continued to question herself until the bell went.


	15. Family meetings

It's been a few weeks since the encounter on the roof and they still haven't said a single word to each other. Every time they accidently bump into each other around school, the younger girl would shoot a glare and the older would find the floor or lockers interesting and they would part. Life went back to normal for the younger girl, she went to school and everyone would avoid her out of fear which she preferred then after school she would do whatever she did after school. Life also went back to normal for the older girl, well as normal as it could for her; she still went out partying, she still had girls, still had a certain black haired student on her back about the bet and her mother still annoying her about her future.

**"Yeah, did you hear about that thing we need to go to"** an irritated voice is heard through the door

**"I know Kukaku, it's so stupid! Dunno why we even have to go"**

Within the room, a certain dark skinned goddess is lying on her front on her bed whilst on the phone and is seen rolling her eyes.

**"Yeah, yeah, I know. What you gonna wear?"**

The dark skinned girl lets out a laugh **"He'll probably look like a leprechaun" **

She lets out another laugh **"Yeah, alright I'll see you then"**

She hangs up and throws her phone by her pillow and walks towards her window with a box of cigarettes in her hand. She lights one of the sticks and starts blowing hoops. Her thoughts soon wonder to a certain young, ebony headed girl. Yoruichi found her thoughts wondering back to the young girl more often than they should, she even started to have dreams of her. A few times she would wake up all sweaty and what not. She shakes her head to dismiss thoughts then leans on the windowsill staring out into her garden while finishing off the cigarette in her hand then lighting another.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Yoruichi makes her way downstairs in a red strapless dress that hangs onto her figure perfectly, she has her hair curled and let loose, she is holding onto a red clutch bag and her look is topped off with red heels. When she got downstairs she sees her brother Caine in a white suit with a black shirt, white tie and black leather shoes. Her mother Tasha in a single strapped black and pink stripped dress, in her hand a black and pink clutch bag, her hair in a bun and she has black and pink stripped heels which reveal the toes.

Caine whistles **"You clean up good"**

Yoruichi scoffs "**don't need you to tell me"**

Tasha walks up to her daughter and kisses her cheek **"You look great hun, now remember be on your best behaviour"**

Yoruichi rolls her eyes and wipes her cheek **"Yeah, yeah" **

The three walk out of the door, waiting outside is a long white limo and a man in a tuxedo by the door. He bows at the three as he opens the door for them to enter.

The limo stops at a hotel, it is about twelve stories in height, by the front door, there is a red tent on stands so people can walk under and the entrance is paved with a blood like red carpet. Many well-known business men and women are seen walking in. The three Shihōin's make their way towards the front door, two men in green bow to them and open the door allowing them to enter. Another man in a black suit greets them then tells them to follow him as he escorts them to the 10th floor. They continue to follow the man until he bows and leaves them at big, white oak double doors.

Tasha pushes open the doors and everyone's attention is at the entrance of the room, as the three walk in, cameras begin flashing and people bowing to them as if they were deities. The three bow their heads slightly or nod in acknowledgment as they make their way to their table at the front; already at the table six people are also seated. Two out of the six people stand and greet the Shihōin's, the purple headed Shihōin heir's trademark grin appears on her face.

**"Kukaku, looking good"** she says while high fiving her friend.

The black haired senior is wearing a little black dress and converses with her hair let out and straightened and a white bandana tied around her neck **"Could same the same to you"**

**"Yoruich!"** Kisuke said loudly from across the table – he is dressed in a white shirt with a green and white striped tie, green pants and a green sequence blazer and topped off with white and green Air Forces and his trademark hat.

The two girls turn to senior dressed in green and then look at each other again and burst out laughing which made Kisuke frown.

**"Told ya, He's gonna come looking like a leprechaun"** Yoruichi stated

Kukaku nodded while cackling away.

**"You two be quiet!" **a black haired woman scolded, her features mirrored Kukaku's but her eyes were blue and had her hair to ear length.

**"Whatever"** Kukaku replied

**"Looking good Yoruichi"** an attractive short, black haired male in a black suit sitting on the table commented

**"Thanks Kaien"** the purpled headed Shihōin replied

**"Ganju! You're getting your clothes dirty! Look at you; you're eating like a three year old"** Haruka Shiba scolded

The youngest of the Shiba family and clearly the unlucky one of the three siblings, the gene that his mother Haruka, sister Kukaku and brother Kaien possess, clearly skipped him since he is anything but attractive. He is dressed in a simple grey and white suit, which have a few food, stains on.

**"Whatever mom"** he replied in a scruffy voice

** "Wow, Yoruichi you sure have grown since the last time I saw you"** a dark blonde hair man commented, he has glasses and is dressed in a grey and black suit.

**"Yeah, it's been a long time uncle Rowan"** she replied with a grin.

**"And look at you Caine"** the elder Urahara commented while putting is arms on the male Shihōin shoulders **"So already a lieutenant, certainly would make your father proud"**

**"Thank you uncle Rowan"** he reply bowing his head slightly which made the older man chuckle and pat shoulder, signalling him to sit down

They all sit down; Yoruichi in between Kukaku and Kisuke, Tasha next to the other two parents and Caine with Kaien; they all had a few glasses of wine and champagne except for Ganju of course and talked about stuff such as business, school and what not. But then the whole room grew quiet as four figures walked into the room, everyone turns to them. They are greeted the same way as the Shihōin's were greeted. The table that seated the three families all turn to the commotion only to see a man in a white suit, lush black hair and glasses.

'Aizen' the parents thought

The three students look at each other and thought 'isn't that Soi Fon's dad?' but a certain figure next to him catches the three students eyes, walking next to the black haired man was a short haired girl with two braids, dressed in black chinos, a black button up shirt with a black and yellow tie and a black trench coat with the collar flicked up that has a yellow sash flowing with her braids and topped off with black and yellow Air Forces.

**"Soi Fon"** Yoruichi blurted out

Hearing her name, the younger girl turns her head in the direction the voice came from. Silver meets gold once again and the odd feeling like when they first met returned. She scoffs then turns her head. Behind the 'father and daughter' was a dark skinned man, who wore chrome sunglasses and has shoulder length dreadlocks and had a white cane in his hand, he is dressed in a black and orange suit, next to him was a tall silver haired young man (not much older than Yoruichi) with squinted eyes, he is dressed in a black suit.

The children seated at the table and again excluding Ganju thought 'Gin Ichimaru?' recognising the silver haired male following the father and daughter, they looked at each other with confusion etched on their faces.

As they walked through the room, Aizen scans the room while formally greeting people, Ichimaru and Tossen walk away to a corner as the father and daughter continue around the room then a certain table catches his eye, he smirks and makes his way with the young girl following. As the pair got closer to the table, Soi Fon finally saw how the goddess was dressed and her only thought 'she really does deserve the name goddess, damn she's beautiful?! What the fuck? Why am I thinking of her like that?' she shakes her head briefly

Yoruichi noticed the pair approaching out of the corner of her eye since she has been keeping an eye on the young Chinese girl, and the feeling in her stomach seemed to grow since this is the closest to the younger girl she has been in weeks. She couldn't help but admire her attire and think how sexy the younger girl looks.

**"Haruka, Rowan, Tasha. It's been a while hasn't it?"** he greets them with a smile

The three adults turn to see the pair and stand to greet in unison **"Aizen"**

** "It certainly has"** Tasha responds in a calm tone but with hints of caution

Soi Fon catches Haruka's eye **"So is this your mysterious daughter?"** she asked while pointing to the shorter girl

Aizen chuckles **"Mysterious I don't know but yes, this is my daughter Haruka, Tasha, Rowan I want you to meet my daughter Soi Fon"** he says while stepping back and pushing the younger girl towards the three adults.

As the parents got talking Soi Fon couldn't help but glance at the goddess from the corner of her eye several times. Little did she know the goddess was doing the same thing, shooting another glance at her and once again silver meets gold, the feeling in their stomachs returned as it intensified as each second passed, their stomachs began doing cart wheels and heart started to flutter. But the eye contact was still fixed, none of the two dared to break it. It was as if the gods had put a spell on them, paralyzing the two. That was until Soi Fon was rudely interrupted from her thoughts and the spell was broken.

Soi Fon turns to her father and shoots a glare at him then looks at the three adults coldly and gives them an acknowledging nod. The coldness in the young girl's eyes sent chills down the three adult's spine as they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

**"I've heard you enrolled her to Seireitei High"** Rowan stated

**"That is correct"** he replies with a smile

**"Ukitake tells me she is in her final year"** Tasha said

**"Correct"**

**"She looks a bit young"**

Aizen chuckles **"Tasha, she is only 16"**

**"Final year and just 16 years old, that's impressive"** Haruka stated

**"You can go far in life"** Rowan said to Soi Fon

**"So what are your plans after high school Ms Fon?"** Tasha asked

**"Call me Soi Fon"** the young girl replied emotionlessly **"Dunno, haven't given it much thought" **she continued with a shrug

**"I guess that's what most young people say nowadays, just like my daughter."** The elder Shihōin replied while shaking her head **"Hold on, if you're in your final year then you must know my daughter Yoruichi"**

**"Yes, unfortunately"** Soi Fon replies coldly, hoping the coldness in her voice would mask the fact that ever since they got to the table she has been glancing at the caramel coloured senior and it seemed to work.

The response caused Tasha to laugh then look at her daughter **"So there is someone that doesn't want your company"**

The statement made a frown appear on Yoruichi's face.

** "Never thought I would see the day"** Haruka intervened then let out a giggle and Rowan chuckled

**"Can I go now?"** Soi Fon asked eagerly while turning to her father.

**"Now, now Soi we just got here"** Aizen replied

Soi Fon scoffs **"I have things to do"**

Aizen smirked **"Harribel can wait a little longer"**

Soi Fon scoffs again **"Like I want to see her"**

**"I thought you two are dating"** he says with a confused look

**"What relations I have with people, is none of your business"** she replies coldly

**"Stay for an hour or so then you may leave"** Aizen says calmly

The younger girl scowls **"Fine"**

Seeing the younger girl scowl made a smile appear on the Shihōin heiresses face and couldn't help but let her tongue slip. **"Yeah, little bee staying for a little while won't hurt"**

All occupants on the table and the father and daughter look at the Shihōin princess with confusion. **'Little bee huh? I wonder if Harribel has heard about this, is this what they are fighting about?'** Aizen thought while chuckling inwardly knowing if he chuckled out loud, he would have to face his daughter's wrath.

The scowl on the younger girl's face deepens, she then shoots a glare at the purple headed student **"Don't call me that"** she growls

**"Soi Fon, there's no need to be rude" **Aizen says in a serious tone

The younger girl rolls her eyes at the black haired man and turns on her heel to walk away. The smile soon slipped off the caramel skinned student's face, her mind soon loses control of her body as she stood up from her seat causing the people around the table to look at her oddly but she brushed off the looks as she followed the younger girl.

**"Little bee, wait up" **she called out

A vein appears on the younger girl's forehead and begins to throb like crazy 'I'm not even a metre away from the table and she has to yell. Great! Everyone is staring' she fires glares around the room, successfully making the people turn away from the table. **"Shihōin, thought I said don't call me that"** she spat with disgust

The disgust in the tone caused the older girl to freeze in her position. The younger girl turned and glared at her making her flinch. **"Still as pathetic as a few weeks ago"** she kissed her teeth before walking away; as Soi Fon walked away pain and guilt took over the usual playful girl's features as she slowly sat down.

As Soi Fon made her way away from the table she let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and went straight out to the balcony. She takes out her box of cigarettes and lights one, blowing hoops of potential cancer out as her mind flashes back to the hurt and guilt expression on the older girl's face, she shakes her head to rid of the thoughts. Finishing the cancer stick, she flicks it off the balcony and lights another one then takes out her blackberry to see thirteen miss calls, twenty-one texts and seven voicemails.

**'I wonder who these are from I wonder (!)'** she thought

BACK AT THE TABLE:

**"I apologise for my daughters comment"** Aizen says to Yoruichi, no one noticing it was total bull shit and he was inwardly enjoying the pain on her face

Taking a deep breath and putting on a fake smile **"it's fine"** turning to her mom **"I'm gonna go get another drink**" she gets up and walks away before getting a reply.

Kisuke and Kukaku look at each other and thought 'did I see pain and sorrow and GUILT on her face?'

Leaning against a wall slipping her glass of wine, her thoughts slip yet again to the young ebony headed girl, the scene of what just happened replays in her head over and over until she was rudely pulled from them.

**"So, who's the kid?" **turning her attention to the figure to see no other than Kaien and Caine

**"Just a school mate" **

They both cocked a brow and looked at each other **"Really now?"** the darker male replied, not believing his younger sister a single bit

Yoruichi downs her glass of wine and shrugs.

**"So she isn't one of your targets?"** Caine continued to ask

**"Yeah"**

**"I doubt she's just a target"** Kaien finally spoke

Now it was Yoruichi's time to cock a brow at both males as she looked at them in confusion **"What do you mean?"**

**"If she is nothing more than just a target to you then why did you look so hurt"** the Shiba heir continued

Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak but closed it since nothing was coming out, looking sort of like a fish at that moment. Shock and surprise was painted on the two males faces before vanishing and turning into a smile and soon laughter.

**"What's funny?"** she asked with a frown

**"Never thought I'd see the day my little sis, the playgirl lost for words over a girl"** Caine said in between fits of laughter

**"I'm just having trouble with her that's all"** Yoruichi defended while crossing her arms and looking the other way.

The laughter finally calmed as the two males looked at each other and sighed **"You like her don't you?"** Kaien asked

**"Of course I do that's why she is my target dufus"**

**"No, I mean really, really like her"**

Yoruichi scoffs **"Me like someone, fuck off"**

Caine shook his head **"Be careful Yoruichi"**

Yoruichi sighed in frustration **"Why is everyone telling me to be careful? Is there something you're not telling me?!"**

**"Just that not everyone is what they seems"** Caine replied cryptically

**"You should talk to her"** Kaien intervened

**"What? Are you mad? You saw what she was like plus she has a short temper, believe you don't want to be at the end of it, I've seen what she can do when she's pissed and I thought you said stay away from her" **Yoruichi replied

**"No, mom did. I said be careful"** Caine replied

**"You two never disobey mom why are you-" **

**"We never want to see that expression on your face again"** they cut her off together

Yoruichi sighs **"She's not gonna talk to me" **she replies while lowering her head

**"Yoru-san, just apologise for whatever you did. Trust me just talk to her"** Caine replied while putting a comfort hand on her shoulder

She looks up at the two guys and grinned then threw herself at them, hugging them both before stealing Kaien's glass of wine and downing causing the Shiba heir to whine and frown at the playful woman. She set the glass down and headed for the balcony with a new confidence and her usual playfulness sparkling bright within her eye, the usual cat like grin was also in place.


	16. Beneath the golden eyes

After taking long yet slow strides towards the balcony, she stops and takes a few deep breathes, trying to shake the nerves. She hesitantly raises her hand to the handle of the door and pushes it open slowly.

Standing only a few feet away is the girl that has been plaguing her every thought and dream, the odd, unfamiliar yet warm and pleasant feeling that would appear every time she gets a glimpse of the Chinese girl returned with a vengeance, her stomach began to do cartwheels and her heart began to flutter. A small yet genuine smile made its way onto the goddesses face. She was soon pulled away from her little day dream by shouting.

**"The fuck!"**

**"No, don't tell me to shut up. You shut the fuck up"**

**"Gah! You're so full of shit"**

**"I'll hang up if I fucking want to"** a pale thumb moves to the red button and the phone immediately goes to the home screen then a little black box saying 'power off, press any button to abort' appeared and after pitch black

The silver eyed girl sighed then began to rub her temples in a circular motion; next she takes out another cigarette but quickly turns around due to the sound of a chuckle. Standing right behind her was the caramel goddess with her trademark catty grin and arms crossed. The younger girl's face quickly scrunched into a scowl but then she raised a brow in confusion when she noticed the usually playful golden eyes were clouded with guilt and uncertainty.

**"What do you want Shihōin"** she growled in an angry tone

**"Was that your girlfriend?" **Yoruichi replied in an unfamiliar serious tone whilst slowly walking towards the younger girl

**"Like it's any of your business"** she turns around so her back is facing the goddess and she is looking out into the streets of Tokyo city

Yoruichi makes her way to the left of the girl and is also leaning against the wall that keeps them from falling and looks down upon the city. A comfortable yet tense silence lingers around the two students as they stand motionless looking down upon the city, the only movement is the toxins from Soi Fon's cancer stick dancing in the nights wind and up into the navy sky.

The younger girl sighs again **"What do you want Shihōin"** she repeats her question but emotionlessly

**"I-i-i-I" **

'Damn why is it so hard to say' she thought as she runs her hand though her violet coloured hair and turns to face the younger girl **"I just want to a-apologize and h-h-hopefully we can start a-a-again"** she finally stammers

Soi Fon turns to the older girl and her usually cold, grey irises soften a little upon seeing the normally confident, flirtatious play girl with her head bowed down, wearing an uncharacteristic frown and her left hand rubbing up and down her right arm, the goddess's posture gives of a wave of vulnerability. Finally lifting her gaze from the ground she looks into the coal like eyes, her golden irises wasn't sparkling as they usually did but were looming with guilt, seriousness, uncertainty and surprisingly pain but Soi Fon removed her gaze from the goddess and looked out to the city again.

Upon hearing no reply she assumes the worst **"L-l-l-look I know I'm a bitch for playing people and well y-y-you b-but I am genuinely s-s-sorry"**

The silver eyed girl turned her gaze away from unsurprisingly bright city after all Tokyo is one of the cities that apparently 'doesn't sleep' but when her ash grey eyes focussed back on the goddess she was seriously in for a shocker. If she thought the way the goddess looked previously was a surprise, she was seriously in for it this time, nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was about to see.

Silver eyes widen in surprise and shock but her face still remained blank; the sight granted before her was one which hardly anyone saw, you literally had more of a chance of winning the lottery on your birthday which is conveniently on Christmas whilst meeting your favourite celebrity and them asking you to marry them.

The goddess no longer looked like a goddess but a lost child looking for love and comfort and someone to rescue them from their pain and protect them from the world. The caramel skinned girl had her head lowered in shame, her posture was slumped as if she has given all hope and her hands were fidgeting nervously.

Despite the way Yoruichi looked, Soi Fon couldn't help but let a small smile sprout on her pale face as she tried to hold back a chuckle 'Damn, who would have thought the goddess of flash could look so cute and vulnerable. I just wanna hold her in my arms and never let go… wait I wanna what?' She thought then shook her head and unfortunately the chuckle slipped out.

Hearing the chuckle she raised her head again, her face went straight to shock then to confusion then back to a frown 'I just apologised and she's laughing at me' she opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when she heard an almost inaudible reply.

**"It's cool"** the reply danced through the cold air and straight into the goddess's ears, now if she was a cat, her ears would've perked up and her tail would be wagging like there was no tomorrow. Her golden eyes quickly filled with hope and joy and her signature grin reappeared.

**"But that doesn't mean were friends" **the Chinese girl continued and as quick as lightning the grin disappeared

**"Why?" **

**"Like I told you before I don't need any nor do I want them"**

**"But I do"**

**"You already have friends"** Soi Fon replied whilst motioning her head in the direction of the door

**"Yeah, Kukaku and Kisuke are my ONLY friends"** Yoruichi replied a bit too quickly and eagerly in a sad tone whilst looking at the ground and wearing another frown

The response caused Soi Fon to scoff **"You have plenty and like you told me before everyone wants to be your friend"**

The goddess sighed and turned back to the city **"Yeah, everyone wants a part of me but they know of me but don't know me" **her voice uncharacteristically serious but if you went into the chambers of her complicated mind you would find a very confused girl, she didn't know why she was telling Soi Fon about her problems and insecurities or even why she was explaining herself or why she got a feeling of safety and trust from the younger girl.

**"I don't know you and your first impression was a shit one"**

**"That's why I want us to get to know each other and like I said before I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna be like every other gir-"**

**"Like every other girl in our school and just fall into your lap"** she scoffs **"Fat chance"**

The response caused the goddess to smile **"This is why I want to get to know you"**

Soi Fon looked at the older girl oddly **"What you want to get to know me coz I'm rude to you"**

Yoruichi let out a short laugh then ginned **"Yeah I guess but when you put it that way it sounds kind of weird"** a comfortable silence roams the balcony until broken by Yoruichi **"That's not just the reason"**

**"Go on"** the younger girl said and lit another cigarette

**"Err… You mind I have one?"**

Soi Fon briefly shook her head before opening the cigarette box and offering one to the goddess before passing her lighter to the older girl as well **"You were saying?"**

**"Oh yeah, um well you see you're not afraid to express yourself and you treat me like everyone else"**

**"What you mean express yourself"**

**"You know when you're annoyed you roll your eyes at me or you make a snide comment but others they immediately apologise and the way they look at me it's like they think of me as some deity or something" **she replies with a frown 'and I want to find out what this odd feeing is I get when I'm with you and only you' she added in her head

Soi Fon nods in return whilst keeping a blank face but inside she had a lot of pity and sympathy for the girl next to her 'she's never had any true friends and even though I don't want any I know I could have some' upon hearing the caramel skinned student's response she suddenly gained a new found respect for her and had an odd feeling of wanting to be her friend. Not like she would ever admit it.

**"Oh yeah and you're the first person to ever lay a hand on either one of us"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You weren't afraid to punch Kisuke coz of his teasing, everyone else is too afraid to"**

Soi Fon nods once again **"You know you need to stop comparing people to others"** she replies whilst throwing the bud of her cigarette over the balcony

Yoruichi let out a sigh then threw the cigarette off the building **"Yeah I know but I guess over time I just expected it since it's the same shit every year" **she looks at the younger girl, waiting for a response but doesn't hear or see one **"So where does this leave us?"**

** "There has never or will be an 'us' there is only you and me. And to answer your question I don't know coz like I said before I don't want or need friends and I've never had nor wanted any in the first place" **Soi Fon replies slowly yet emotionlessly while lacing her fingers together and staring intensely out into the city.

**"Well could you make me an exception?"** Yoruichi replied with hopeful eyes

Another silence lingered between the two girls before the younger one let out another sigh and replied still emotionlessly **"I'm sorry but no"** she then turns on her heels and makes her way towards the door

At that moment the goddess went through a whirlwind of emotions; from sorrow to anger to longing to pain and finally to panic. Out of impulse she grabbed the ebony headed girl's arms, a jolt surged through them but she ignored it and twisted the girl around so they were facing face to face. Then she did the unexpected.

She pulled the girl into a tight embrace, her arms locking around the petite waist of the younger girl. Their faces wear only mere inches apart. Soi Fon shot a death glare at Yoruichi then raised a brow in confusion before a light blush took over her pale cheeks against her will.

**"P-p-lease g-give me a chance" **Yoruichi whispered almost silently, she found that with the younger girl so close to her she was breathless and almost speechless

**"I don't trust you"** Soi Fon whispered back huskily

Yoruichi gulped, it took all the will power she had to stop herself from lip locking the smaller girl plus the huskiness of the younger girl's voice plus the uncharacteristic blush didn't help but increase her arousal and need for the girl **"I genuinely mean it, I want to be your friend and I want you to be mine" **

Soi Fon closed her eyes and took a deep breath then sighed 'why does she have to be so persistent' she thought before opening her eyes and looking back into the sun like irises that were filled with so much emotion. Two things immediately caught her attention: the first being the golden irises were glazed with pure determination and that no matter what she said there was no winning against her, the second thing is the very thing that has been wandering through her mind, it seems that every time she saw the goddess she would see an almost invisible sparkle beneath the playfulness but for the life of her couldn't figure out what in hell it was. Now that tiny spark was clearer and more visible it literally took over the over filled emotion eyes. She let out another sigh and mutters almost silently **"Fine, we'll give it a try"**

The response caused the older girl to grin from ear to ear and pull the younger girl into a bone crushing hug as she effortlessly picked the girl up and began swinging her around in circles whilst saying a long chain of yays and thank yous.

The mood seemed infectious as Soi Fon found herself even smiling but quickly reverted back to her usual demeanour as she felt another blush take over her cheeks 'I don't blush! What the fuck?!' 

**"Yoruichi get the hell off of me and put me down!"** she yelled out but was ignored and seeing that she wasn't going to be put down by the goddess anytime soon , she began pushing off of her chest without noticing what she was actually touching whilst shouting **"I am not some care bear and I do not do hugs! DAMN IT, I'M GETTING DIZZY. WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME ALREADY?!"**

The caramel skinned girl finally noticed the other girl's protests and put the girl down. She steadied herself against the wall of the balcony and blinked for a few seconds before letting a smile makes its way to her lips as she watched Soi Fon wobble her way towards the closest wall. Feeling an unfamiliar sting, she looks down to her chest to see a few scratch marks and the area slightly red. Her trademark grin returned and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

**"My, my little bee I never thought you were the type of person to take advantage of me whilst I was** **giving you a friendly hug. Tut, tut, tut… I must say I'm disappointed in you"** she said the end whilst wagging her index finger and shaking her head

**"What the fuck are you on about?"** she growled back in an irritated tone

The goddess then pointed to her chest with a small frown **"See look"**

Silver irises followed the caramel finger down to where it is pointing; she looked at the girl confusingly before noticing the older girl's chest had an unfamiliar patch of red with light scratch marks. Whatever Kami above must hate her at the moment since against her will again, she felt another blush paint her pale cheeks.

Surprisingly Yoruichi just noticed the uncharacteristic blush that seemed to be popping back and forth at the most unwanted times. Seeing Soi Fon's cheek suddenly fill with colour made the goddess drop the frown and grin widely **'Aw, she has a cute blush'**

Soi Fon scoffed then crossed her arms and looked away **"You're talking like I did that on purpose"**

**"Now, now little bee just admit it and I won't be mad"** she said in a teasing tone whilst wearing a big smirk

The teasing statement caused the younger girl to scowl at the ground **"I was just trying to get you off of me"**

**"You could have pushed my shoulders or something but nooo…. You decided to push off my tits"**

The Chinese girl scoffed again **"Don't flatter yourself I was just trying to get myself out of your vice grip"**

**"Really now, little bee?"** she asked in a brow raised

**"I thought I said don't call me that big head" **Soi Fon retorted whilst crossing her arms

The reply caused Yoruichi to point at herself then shake her head as if miming 'who me? No' she then frowned **"I don't have a big head"**

**"Tsk, check the mirror big head"**

The goddesses' frown deepened **"Why are you always so mean to me? I don't remember ever being mean to you and stop calling me that little bee"** she whined in a childish voice and stomped her foot with her hands clenched into fist, just like a toddler would if they were throwing a tantrum

Soi Fon merely rolled her eyes before making her way to the door but before she went back to the 'event' she looked over her shoulder **"You keep calling me little bee and I'll keep calling you big head" **

Yoruichi was left blinking as she stood on the balcony and watched as the younger girl's figure got smaller, she quickly bolted inside to see Soi Fon next to her dad who was still with her parents.

She put on a fake frown and walked back to her table **"Little bee, you know it's not nice to leave a girl out in the cold and alone in the dark" **every person on the table turned to look at the young Shihōin as they looked back and forth from the two girl's

Soi Fon turned to look at the goddess** "Like I care, big head"**

The frown turned into a pout **"Stop calling me names bee, that's not nice" **she whined in a childish voice whilst crossing her arms

The reaction caused the silver eyed girl to snort then roll her eyes; she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

**"Ahhh….. Yoruichi-san it's been a long time"** Ichimaru greeted with his trademark snakey smirk, he turned his attention to the table **"Ahhhh… Kukaku-san, Kisuke-san even Caine-san and Kaien-san are here too"**

A shiver ran down the heirs of the Shiba, Urahara and Shihōin families except obviously the youngest son of the Shiba family.

**"Ichimaru"** they all greeted coldly and in unison

**"So Yoruichi-san, how do you know little, Soi Soi?"** he asked with a grin as he drooped his arm over the younger girl and pulled her into something that looked kind of like a headlock and began rubbing his knuckles on the top of her head.

A vein appeared on the said girl's forehead and began to throb dangerously, it immediately caught Yoruichi's attention, and she gulped and took her seat next to Kukaku. The other two seniors shot their friend questionable looks and she shot back a panicked look, a look she only started to use recently well ever since the younger girl started at their school. If the look was used, the other two students immediately knew it was something associated with the young Chinese girl.

Aizen caught the distressed looks from the goddess and let out a quiet chuckle 'You're in for it now Gin' he thought whilst doing the smart thing and taking a step back so he stood behind the three parents

**"Gin!"** Soi Fon growled dangerously low

**"Hm?"** he stopped the action with his fist frozen just above the girl's then raised a brow and looked down at the younger girl under his arm **"What's wrong little Soi Soi?"** he asked in a childish voice, totally oblivious to the situation he just caused

Soi Fon stuck out her elbow, successfully hitting the silver haired boy in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. She then grabbed the pale arm that is drooped over her and twisted it so Gin was flipped on his back and on to the floor. She then stamped on his chest and used the ball of her foot to dig into the boy's chest **"What did I say about calling me that name Gin?"** she growled

Everyone's attention was now on the two teens, they all wore the looks of shock on their faces but flinched slightly as Gin groaned or cried out in pain. Security soon came but Aizen stood in front of them, blocking their access to the two teens.

**"You get involved and you're going to find yourself in a hell lot of pain"** he said calmly yet threatening, the guards flinched when they saw who the man was and immediately recognised him but gave him a look saying 'are you threatening us?' being able to read them like an open book he carried on talking **"Now don't look at me like that, after all I didn't mean it like that. I just meant my daughter will not be happy and when someone gets in her way when she is pissed off they often find themselves injured"**

Before her brain could connect with what her body was doing, Yoruichi found herself hesitantly approaching the younger girl **"bee"**

Soi Fon looked over her shoulder and shot the goddess an icy glare which caused her to gulp

**"Soi, calm down"** she said slowly in a calming tone as she reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder

Almost automatically Soi Fon immediately relaxed and stepped off the silver haired boy. Aizen and Gin watched in awe as they watched the usually short tempered girl – which would usually take an army to calm her down, relax in one touch. The silver eyes were once again shut as she began taking deep breathes before making her way back to the balcony.

Gin winced in pain as he slowly got up off of the floor. He slowly rubbed his chest in a circular motion whilst coughing a little. He shot a glance at Aizen before looking at the Shihōin heir **"Thanks Yoruichi-san, can you please tell me how you did that?"**

Snapping out of her little daze and turning her attention from the balcony to the snake like boy **"How I did do what?"**

**"You see usually when Soi Fon gets angry it would usually take the U.S army to calm her down yet she seemed to lose all the anger when you simply touched her"**

Yoruichi then turned her attention to Soi Fon's father **"Eh…. Um… I dunno to be honest" **she replied whilst scratching her cheek sheepishly but inside she felt an odd feeling of accomplishment and oddly really happy

**"Well, whatever it was I must make a toast to you"** he signalled a waiter for two glasses of champagne then handed one to Yoruichi before lightly lifting it up and bowing his head slightly, she returned the gesture before downing the glass and rushing outside to where the girl of her dreams is (literally).

Kukaku shot a look at Kisuke who had a confused look on his face and shrugged, the black haired student's attention was soon on the two older heirs who were chuckling and wearing big grins.

**"Okay, you two just what's so funny?"**

The two young men turned their attention to Kukaku **"Nothing yet but you'll be finding out soon" **they replied cryptically

The parents sat there with confused expression on their faces and Ganju was still stuffing his face without a care in the world.

The young Chinese girl is once again standing in the same place that she was about fifteen minutes ago but this time a hurricane of questions was streaming through her head 'why do I relax when I'm with her? What is that odd feeling? Why do I feel like I can trust her? Why do I feel safe with her? Why do I respond to her like I do?' more and more whys rushed through her mind kind of like one of those electric belts that flash messages, she was pulled away from her thought by the sound of the door opening.

**"You okay?"** the usually teasing and playful tone now laced with concern

**"Yeah"** she relied flatly whilst blowing hoops with the grey toxins.

She stubbed the cigarette out and threw it off the wall then proceeded for the door but once she was next to the caramel skinned girl, she whispered almost silently **"Be seeing you"**


	17. Chapter 17

After their reconciliation on the balcony a few nights ago, Yoruichi of course thought that it meant that her and Soi Fon would be like her and Kukaku or Kisuke. The following Monday she immediately went to greet her new friend but was greeted back with a glare which left her standing by the lockers like a fool, just like the past few weeks. Confusion was the first emotion that hit her after all the small, irate Chinese girl did say she would 'give it a shot' but the thing that puzzled her most is that she suddenly felt like someone just stabbed her through her chest, slowly pushing a blade though her shoulder blades and piercing her heart. It hurt. The pain quickly was forgotten as she tried to figure out what caused the reaction. Hearing the bell she made her way to class.

The first part of the day went pretty much the same as always, she went to her classes, got lost in thought and had to fend off a very irritating Kukaku, telling her to forfeit the bet since she's getting nowhere. Of course her pride wouldn't allow it even though something kept gnawing at her. At lunch she went straight towards the roof, still confused, hurt and slightly annoyed at Soi Fon's coldness. She went up the stairs and flung the door open, not expecting anyone to be there. And to her surprise the very girl that has been on her mind for the whole morning was sitting there, leaning on her arms whilst sitting crossed legs and looking upwards.

Upon hearing the door slam against the wall, Soi Fon whipped her head around. Seeing who it is, she turned her attention back to the sky. A confused expression makes its way to the usually playful student.

**"Hey."** She greeted flatly.

**"What's got you so down?"**

**"So you're talking to me?"** Yoruichi asked in a hopeful tone.

**"No I'm using sign language."** The Chinese girl rolled her eyes **"What does it look like I'm doing big head?"**

She smiles at the response before realising what has been said **"Hey! I don't have a big head!" **

**"Keep telling yourself that."** She said emotionlessly whilst shaking her head, the corners of her lips twitching slightly.

The smile on the goddesses face quickly turned into a frown.

**"Now what's up with the expression?"** Soi Fon asked with a raised brow.

**"Why did you give me that look when I said hi to you this morning?"** She asked as her frown deepened.

**"If I recall correctly I said I would give this little friendship a try, I never said I would make it public for the whole student body to see. After all this is just a try and I don't feel like dealing with the problems that come with just talking to you."**

**"B-but why?"** Yoruichi stammered uncharacteristically.

**"I don't need your fan girl's following me around and bombarding me with questions."**

**"Like they would."** The goddess muttered. **"I don't think they will after the little show with Tammy and Chizuru." **

Soi Fon scoffed **"They might bother me by following me around and sucking up to me."**

For the first time today the goddess let out a laugh. A small smile made its way to the usually cold student's face 'I like making her laugh' the smile soon slipped before she blinked a few times 'WHAT?! Where in hell did that come from?'

**"So are we going to be hiding this for ever?"** The goddess asked in a sad tone.

The younger of the two scoffed once more **"You're making it sound like we're having a secret love affair or something. It's not a problem is it?"**

**"No! It's fine."** Yoruichi answered a bit too quickly and loudly causing Soi Fon to raise a brow in disbelief before sighing.

**"Look Yoruichi, I don't deal well with attention like you've heard and seen if someone annoys me even just a little, I automatically flip. Plus I'm on my last strike. Another fight and I'm out."** Soi replied staring at the clouds.

Yoruichi nodded in understanding. **"I understand." **

For the next ten minutes or so, the two girls sat there in a calm yet comfortable silence as they both watched clouds float before Yoruichi broke the silence.

**"Hey bee."** She called out, seeing her friend turn her head, shooting another glare at her. She smiled innocently.

**"What big head?"** Soi Fon replied, the corners of her lips twitching once again.

A frown made its way to the goddesses face as she shook her head and whined **"I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD!"** kind of like a child whining about a toy.

**"You know if you keep telling yourself that, you might actually believe that."**

The frown deepened before her lips turned into a smile upon hearing her friends teasing tone as quick as the smile made its way to her lips. It disappeared, the golden irises no longer swirling with playfulness as they hardened and turned serious. **"It's been bugging me for a while now but you look nothing like your father."**

Soi Fon raised a brow as she looked at her friend quizzically **"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, he's tall and you're… not. He has glasses and brown eyes; you don't have glasses or brown eyes."**

**"I could have just gotten my features from my mother."** Soi Fon replied, not too keen on revealing too much about herself.

**"That is true but you should have inherited features from your father too!"**

Soi Fon sighed **"You're right I look nothing like him because he isn't my father."**

This time Yoruichi wore the quizzical look, seeing the question coming she continued to speak.

**"Me and…. Aizen are not blood related." **She watched as the goddess nodded in understanding.

**"What happened to your parents?"** Yoruichi blurted out without thinking.

Soi Fon's eyes darkened **"My parents were killed and since he saw so much talent in me, he chose to take me in." **

Golden eyes soften as navy-black bangs cover silver eyes. Sensing that she already crossed the line, Yoruichi hesitantly reached out and starts rubbing Soi Fon's back, in an up and down motion. Soi Fon tensed at first before relaxing slightly.

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

**"No."**

**"You know it's better to talk about things then bottle them up." **

At the reply Soi Fon snorted **"Your one to talk."** As she looked at her friend sceptically.

Yoruichi used her free hand to scratch the back of her neck as she grinned sheepishly **"True that." **Her tone went back to serious **"You know if you ever want to talk to me, you can."**

**"Thanks but not needed."**

The goddess frowned at the reply, not liking the fact that the younger girl was keeping her at arm's length 'Can't really blame her since I didn't really make a good first impression. Sooner or later she will learn to trust me'

The bell signalling the end of lunch went off; the two girls said their goodbyes as they parted.

**_END OF THE DAY: _**

Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku are by their cars with two tall male students.

**"So Yoruichi-san, heard you took a bet to bed the new chick."** The orange head out of the two males commented.

**"Yeah, I did. Where did you hear that Ichigo?"** she replied in a neutral tone but inside she was panicking. 'Oh my god, what if Soi hears about this? Will she ignore me again?'

**"Green boy told us." **The red head replied whilst pointing his thumb in Kisuke's direction.

**"Really Renji?"** she replied neutrally, her golden eyes narrowing dangerously at her blonde friend before she sucker punched him in the face. **"Kisuke learn to keep your mouth shut."** She growled.

**"D-d-don't worry Yoruichi-san, we won't tell a soul."** Ichigo replied whilst putting both hands over the left side of his chest. Renji nodded in agreement.

**"Better not." **Her voice low and threatening.

**"So you must getting close to bedding her if you're worried about her finding out."** Renji stated.

Kukaku cackled in glee **"She aint getting nowhere, the Shihōin charms is nothing to this one." **She crossed her arms and grinned at her purple headed friend smugly **"You may as well give up and stop wasting both our times. You know if you do, the next month will be a walk in the park."**

Yoruichi scoffs **"Like hell I will and actually I am progressing."** She crossed her arms defensively, once again ignoring the gnawing feeling at the back of her head.

**"Really now, Yoru-****_chan_****?"** the black headed senior said putting emphasis on the suffix.** "When she left you this morning, she didn't seem to want anything to do with you."**

Yoruichi's eye twitched involuntarily at the suffix **"Seriously Kukaku you should know I'm not one to give up. She just requires more time than the others."**

**"Your right Yoruichi but when the time comes to an end, don't start crying to me coz ima work ya hard the month dat you're my slave."** She replied with a menacing grin.

**"Well, we'll see you later."** Renji and Ichigo both said simultaneously before scampering off, out the gate.

**"Come Green boy, let's go."** Kukaku commanded, whilst moving her head towards the cars. Seeing her other friend's attention on the front doors of the school she yells** "Oi purple head! Ya coming?"**

**"Huh? What? Oh um, I forgot something in my locker. Go on without me. I'll see you two later!"** The goddess rushed before bolting off into the school. The two friends looked at each other oddly before shrugging and speeding off.

Bolting down the corridor, she collides with someone causing her to land on her ass. A familiar clank and cold voice causes her to look up **"Watch where you're go-ing." **Gold and silver irises lock once again before Yoruichi grinned sheepishly.

**"Soi Fon."** She greeted cheerfully 'just the person I'm looking for. Is this luck or what and WHAT THE FUCK IS HER BODY MADE OF?'

**"Yoruichi, why were you charging through the corridors like a headless bull?" **

The goddess let out a tensed laugh before scratching the back of her neck. She found herself doing this a lot lately especially in front of the younger girl. **"Um…" **she trailed off 'why exactly was I running into the school again? Too find you! Why else? DUH! Come on excuses!'

Soi Fon stood with her arms crossed, her foot tapping and her eye brow raised in amusement.

**"Um…. I was looking for you."** The goddess mumbled whilst glaring at the ground, venting her frustration at not being able to make an excuse up.

A smirk made its way to the usually cold students face; she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at seeing the usually confident goddess squirm. **"Aw, you came running in here like a headless elephant just for me? You shouldn't have Yoruichi-****_sama_****." **

Yoruichi's eye twitched in annoyance at the formality before catching the teasing tone. She lifted her gaze up to the steel like irises and frowned 'it's not fun being teased.'

**"You know sitting on your ass and frowning is unbecoming for a goddess."** Soi Fon Smirked.

Yoruichi huffed **"Help me up then bee!"**

**"Get up on your own big head."**

**"You said I am a goddess! So I command you to help me up!"** the purple headed student replied with a smirk causing the younger of the two to roll their eyes before extending a hand out and pulling the goddess up.

**"Ah! Thank bee!"** she said whilst brushing off dust off of herself. **"So where you going now?"**

**"Home. Why?" **

**"I wanted to offer you a ride home."** She replied flashing her trademark catty grin.

Soi Fon blinked for a few seconds in disbelief before raising a brow **"Okay let me see if I understand, so you came charging down the corridor like some ogre, just to find me and offer me a ride home?"**

**"Uhhhh….."** Another sheepish grin made its way to the goddeses face **"Yeah, I guess….. I did."**

Soi Fon rolled her eyes before walking towards the exit **"Weirdo."**

**"I'M NOT WEIRD!"** the taller of the two huffed defensively as she followed the smaller girl out **"I was just trying to be nice so you want a ride?"** she asked hopeful.

Soi Fon looked upwards, seeing the clouds were turning a dark shade of grey. She sighed. **"I guess I don't have much of a choice."**

**"Of course you do. I'm not forcing you to get into my car."** Yoruichi replied, leading the younger girl to her car.

**Soi Fon scoffed "No but you would probably follow me and persist on the offer. Plus look up; it's going to rain soon. I think there may be a thunder storm soon."**

At the last comment, the goddess gulped **"Y-y-you're not serious are you?"**

Soi Fon raised a brow as she got into the passenger seat **"You're not scared of thunder are you?"**

**"Of course not! I just don't like rain or thunder, it just makes me jumpy. Who likes thunder anyway?" **Yoruichi replied as she started her car, preparing to exit the gate.

**"I do, I find thunder and lightning fascinating." **

**"Only you would. Wouldn't you?"** Yoruichi mumbled.

Hearing the mumble, the younger of the two smirked 'so she's scared of thunder eh?'

**"Hold on, you don't like rain?"** Soi Fon asked with a raised brow.

Yoruichi let out a tense chuckle **"You caught that huh? And to answer your question I don't. I absolutely hate rain or getting wet unless it is to shower."**

Soi Fon snorted at the reply causing Yoruichi to look at her with a raised brow before realising what she said **"Well, getting wet in that sense. Now I don't mind."** She said with her trademark catty grin and a wink. **"My, my bee I never knew you were so dirty minded."**

Soi Fon scoffed before smirking once again 'she certainly is just like a cat' she chuckled inwardly at her thought. As if on cue, droplets started to fall, covering each window with streaks. Light pit pat sounds are heard as they sat in silence waiting for the red light to turn green.

**"So I guess you were right about the weather forecast, little bee. You know you're more accurate than the weather forecast guy. Maybe you should work of the weather after all I'd certainly watch it."** Yoruichi said, once again winking at the younger girl. Causing Soi Fon to cross her arms and shoot another glare at the goddess which caused a roar of laughter to erupt from her.

Soi Fon shook her head **"Oi big head concentrate on the road." **She command upon seeing the light turn green.

Catching her breath **"oh…. Ummm alright." **After another comfortable silence Yoruichi looked at her passenger sheepishly **"Umm…. Bee where exactly do you live?"**

Soi Fon blinked before realising she didn't tell the goddess where her house is, looking at the road they were on. She nodded remembering all the shops and the quickest route to her house. **"Turn right."**

Yoruichi nodded in return, following the younger girls instructions. After a few more instructions they were finally on a straight road. **"Hey bee, do you have a car?"**

Turning her attention from the window, she looks at her friend **"Yeah and a few bikes."**

**"Nice!" **Yoruichi exclaimed with a grin **"Why you always on foot then?"**

Soi Fon raised a brow before smirking **"How do you know I walk?"**

**"Errr….. Umm… I see you leaving the gates on foot all the time." **She replied quickly causing the smirk to widen.

**"And here I thought you were stalking me."** Seeing the uncharacteristic blush to appear on the goddess face caused the younger of the two to smile in satisfaction. **"And to answer your question I like walk, its relaxing and refreshing."**

Yoruichi nodded in agreement **"Yeah, I know what you mean it's a great way to clear your thoughts."**

Soi Fon couldn't help but fake a gasp as she put her hand over her mouth **"You have thoughts?! I wasn't aware that your brain was capable of doing such a thing."**

**"HEY! Now you're just being mean!"** Yoruichi exclaimed as a scowl graced her features.

Soi Fon chuckled at the reaction and soon Yoruichi found herself giggling too, she wasn't used to being teased but she was happy the younger girl was finally loosening up around her.

**"Well, we're here." **

Hearing the comment, she pulled up into a parking spot. Frowning slightly since her time with the younger girl was up.

**"Well… Later big head."** Soi Fon said as she unstrapped the seat belt.

Then a loud boom got their attention, they both jumped. Yoruichi's arms wrapping tightly around the younger girl. **"AHHHH!"** she screamed.

Shocked by the sudden embrace, she was once again blinking before wrapping her arms to comfort her friend.

**"S-s-soi, c-c-can i come u-up. I d-d-don't want t-to drive home right now."**


End file.
